May your wish come true
by airix ixief
Summary: when you lost something, of course you will try to find it back, even if the thing you are looking for is currently at somewhere else..not in your bedroom,kitchen or inside your wardrobe that is full of unknown thing..what if, it suddenly falls off somewhere far,somewhere like the other dimension,perhaps?.."my pendant...WHAT!"(NEW CHP 15!)-note inside-
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, this is my second story in which this story character resembles my first story, honestly, this story is the first version and my other story if you have read `grant my wish ,my star' is the second version which i have edit and change a lot of times and so this story kinda resembles my other story, only a little.

Well then enjoy...p.s: if there is any question or suggestion, please pm me, I would love to hear it from you guyz(so that i can improve this story)

black butler is not mine, i only own Ann and other incoming character.

* * *

There was that time when we feel that we are helpless, weak, and useless, we can't deny it. Shrouded with darkness, feeling depressed and blaming our self because of our weakness and of course, **_not everyone_** will succumb to their weaknesses.

For people who have faith in themselves, they accept their weakness as a part of their strength. Human has been given a gift, to change their life, future and their destiny. Use it well and it will bring a great fortune and, if, they misuse it, their life will be forever cursed.

She heard her father telling her, darkness resides in every human heart and either they manipulate it or it will manipulate you. That is when inner strength became an important role for those who wish to avoid being manipulated by your dark side and those words remain etched into her heart and her mind. She never knew why those words gave such an impact to her.

_Flashback..._

_ "Ann my little angel, you have been given a gift, to change your destiny. Trust your heart, follow the light, although darkness always at your back", she doesn't understand his words clearly, she asked her father, _

_"trust my heart?Why is that and why does this darkness at my back...There is nothing behind my back...Is it?", She tried to look at her back curiously. He chuckles at her weird reaction. _

_ "Ann dear, there is nothing on your back and yes, your heart.", Her father explained, "human heart is the strongest part as well as the weakest point of human. Do you know why Ann?", Her father questioned her. She looked at her father, _

_"you have explained it to me before dad, because it linked directly to our soul, both are fragile and can easily affected by our surroundings and emotions,...I think", she replied in a serious tone. "Well moving on..dad, you said __**darkness **__at my back, what does it means?...Does darkness means bad things?". Her father just looked at her while smiling. _

_ "It is and it is not, then can you see your shadow when it is dark?", her father asked. _

_"Nope, definitely can't see it", she replied while sitting down beside her father's bed. Two silver necklaces can be seen dangling around her neck. A Silver Star and crescent moon pendant that seems to attach to each other. The star pendant consists of blue sapphire gem in the middle, and the gem, surrounded by a small round diamond and for the crescent pendant, a moonstone gem set in the middle of the crescent while the silver part was carved with fine intricate swirl design. The curved shape of the crescent pendant held the star pendant perfectly. She holds both pendants in her hands while looking at it admiringly. _

_"Then, if there is a light, can you see it?", He said to her while taking a comb beside his bed and start brushing her hair. _

_ "Um...Yeah..Maybe,..What does it mean dad?", He stops brushing her hair and looked at her, _

_ "The brighter the light is, the darker the shadow ..But.. Nothing to worry Ann, now, it's already dark outside, your mother probably start preparing dinner, how about we help her?",Her father looked at her. She then hop down from his father's bed and looked at him. _

_ It's already sunset, the red and orange light illuminated the dull white room; light hit the surface of the pendant making it shine a spectrum of colours. She looked at her father while holding her chin, thinking about something. _

_"Hmm, you're right about that, the brighter the light, the darker the shadow is, it's always there, both of it. To make shadow light must present, if there is no light then there is no...Shadow...ah..I get it,...This darkness you mention, it is something that we have? I'm not sure what does it means...It suddenly came into my head", feeling confused she looked at her father trying to understand what does it means. He just smile as he come closer to her and pats her head. _

_ "Sometimes I wonder, is it me getting old or you are just growing too fast", still petting her head, he then pinches her cheek. _

_"DAD!, I'm not 6 years old anymore and stop pinching my cheek, it hurts", she whined while rubbing her cheek, _

_"can't help it, you're too adorable,..Come, give daddy a big hug", her father smiled while extending his arm wide., _

_"still treating me like a 6-year-old dad,...You're spoiling me too much and really dad, I can't really understand that ", she replied. Her father just looked at her, smiling, then embracing her gently. _

_"I love you dad and I will always be. Get well soon and after this we can have fun together with mom and little Riz", her arms wrapped around his waist tightly, a single tear drop down to her cheeks._

_End flashback._

A dark brown-haired girl is sitting down on the floor, covering her face. She never knew why those memories came flooding through her mind. She smiled thoughtfully,

` I can never forget that time. I think I can almost grasp the meaning of it; it is something that we have. Humans are not perfect in any way they do. Sometimes, people make mistakes and with that they can learn to avoid it..But still...'. She brought her hand away from her face then she opens her eye. Her light blue eyes scanned around the room trying to find something.

`It's so blurry...I can't see anything, what happen...did I..,' she looked around then touch her cheek as she feels something wet stream down her face. Her eyes widen as she look at her trembling hands.

`n-..no...it can't be...',her hand, covered fully with something thick and red,

`it can't be...', her hands trembling vigorously as she clench her fist tightly.

'NO!', she look at her hands as her face darkened. She screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

previous chapter.

_`it can't be...', her trembling hands begin to shook as she clench her fist tightly. 'NO!', she look at her hands as her face darkened. She screamed._

* * *

"RIZREA CHARMINE DREZEAL(pronounce drezil)! You better came here BRAT or I tell mother about THIS!", I yelled threatening him.

"You waste food material, dang it, it's the third time you use tomato ketchup as your prank, YOU HEAR ME RIZ, WASTING FOOD MATERIAL!", Well I called it food material_, I DONT CARE_. He jumped out of the window (it's the kitchen) while laughing his butt off. I heard him saying something,

"nor can do sis, you looked beautiful in red, "he stated while laughing. Moving my feet forward I started to chase him but... he already left.

`dang it, that brat, _oh...oh...this... is war riz_, THIS IS WAR!',I said to myself while clench my fist tight.

"URGH...look at this mess, my beloved mother will and definitely kill me if she sees this_...if she sees this,... hahah.. _"my voice is halfway between horror and laughter. I shudder remembering the last time WE made a mess, my mom practically punish us...WWE style... I shivered by just imagining that time. I hug myself trying to calm down.

`ugh, drag ,SNAP IT OUT ALREADY', I slapped myself multiple of time...hard..well..moving on..

"OUCH!...owh..owh..uhh..",I rubbed my sore cheek.

`Well..That went smoothly,... nice move Ann, niiiiccce move',

`oh... and can you just shut up for a while, annoying little other me,' I spat out silently.

`hey,.. I am talking to myself, isn't it fun!',

`yeah, probably when you have a membership card to mental hospital, it was a HELL LOT OF fun.', my other self replied.

`alright, alright you won, satisfied now?' I asked back.

`Well that shut her up'. Smiling to myself I started to clean all the mess in the kitchen, wipe out any single drop or speck of that dreaded ketchup.

"Oh,...look at the time, I have to hurry", I ran toward the stair and up to my bedroom. I cleaned myself and change my shirt with a new one, a navy blue, long sleeve shirt with my dark blue jeans. Today I'm going to my best friend house, for studying and teaching of course...well almost. Most of the time, we will end up talking about anime, especially black butler. They will start talking about it before I could even explain the subject we are studying.

`huh, and Jane asked me to be her tutor, I don't even know if I can, especially with her newfound obsession, today is gonna be a looong day', she sighed, rubbing her temple.

Jane is one her besties, in which always give her trouble and despite of that entire problem she never complain or even have a fight with her. Jane can be considered as her sun, mainly because she always smile in any kind of tough situation and her bright personality attracts Ann and people around her.

Jane is a warm looking person, with her wavy light brown hair that reaches her mid back, added with her light brown coloured eyes, with slightly tanned skin, she is the warmest person you can get for the winter. Ann smiled every time she thought about her.

`Got to hurry, they must be waiting for me'. Preparing myself, I braid my hair neatly then wear my black rectangular half-rimmed glasses.

`Perfect '. I smiled to myself in the mirror then brush my bang and clip it to the side. Well, I looked like a nerd..., in which I am, honestly, I don't really care what others say about my appearance preference. The important thing for me is that I looked neat, presentable and clean.

She looked herself in the mirror and touched her head trying to smoothen out her hair. Her dark chocolate, braided hair reaches almost to her waist. She then traces some of her hair with her index finger.

She is considered normal for having brown coloured hair but what makes it different is the presence of golden yellow hair among those bundles of brown hair, in which stood up like a sore thumb. Many people asked her if she highlight her hair but she told them she never dye nor highlighted it, mainly because it's a waste of money and other environment things.

`tsk..tsk...I'm not trying to preach people about that, but still, it's a waste of money to buy dye just to change your hair colour,. SERIOUSLY..., hot pink hair, green hair, what the HAT...my grandma's hair is even better than that, except if you ARE anime, then it can be considered normal' .

`yeah consider it normal when you have plate size eyes, then tell me what is considered as NORMAL,' I heard my other self talking.

`Now, don't be rude, anime is anime,... what is it? Are you jealous my other self?, I know, you know, WE are not that good looking, but still,.. I am confident enough we have DA LOOK, don't cha think?'I replied

`Pffft...hahahaha...really NOW, I never knew you ARE so DESPERATE like that and I don't know what you know that I supposedly know know...ARGHH, quit talking to myself, myself,,,,'my other self replied while banging her head...somewhere inside my imagination...

`HEY, it's the author fault, she is the one making this story, so bear with it my other self...I understand your feeling,...well...mainly because I am you', I stated while sighing.

She started to pack all her things inside her bag, her phone, books for revising and an extra stuff she brought. Heading towards her bed, she lifts her pillow and grabs a transparent crystal rod that she hid underneath her pillow then stuffs it inside her pocket

She closed the door and headed toward her friend house.

` Since Gama's house is not that far, I can just walk there'.

She walked straight ahead for a few blocks then turn to her right. A pale, yellow cream house greets her eyes. She walked quickly toward the house and then stopped abruptly before she could knock the door.

`Weird, this song, is this...oh no...Not that again...arghh', she practically grab her head and pull her hair in frustration. The song she just heard is the opening song for black butler anime, _monochrome kiss._ She then calmed herself and slowly moving towards the door.

`well I might just have to face it, blame me for all my sin, it's my fault they became like that...huhu...', I sighed...again.

Everything happens about a month ago, when I ACCIDENTALLY show them the anime black butler or in Japanese , Kuroshitsuji. They practically worship that story, every day, every week; they are talking about the same thing.

`Urgh, WELL, here we go', she started to knock the door.

Then, she heard a faint voice from inside. "Wait for a moment!", the door opens revealing a smiling woman.

"Ann dearie, you came...come, give me a hug", Ann blinked her eyes, before she could digest her word, she suddenly been pulled into a hug.

"Aunt..Rina..I..can't ...breath..", she almost turned blue because lacks of oxygen. Then, she started to breaths again. Gulping large amount of air, Ann then looked at her,

"teheehe, sorry Ann, I'm just happy to see you, it's been a long time since the last time you came. How is Christin, Ann? Still like the old days?.",she wriggled her eyebrows.

That woman, is Gama's mother, blond hair with matching blue eyes, she is a sight to see. She is almost reaching her 40's but still looked like a teenager and acts like one. She is also her mother's best friend.

"Mother is healthy as always, looking good and if aunty refers her old days with her old activities then no, she abadon that stuff after being grounded by dad the last time she brought me to the underground arena when I was 8 years old. It's quite sad though", Ann replied while holding her chin,

"aww...too bad I can't see her move like the last time, and why is that sad?",she asked Ann.

"Well, for starters, mom really have those cool moves and she is quite fast and agile not to mention she...have quite a heavy punch...don't ask how I know... .", Ann said while looking at her.

"I agree, she has done it since she is 10, if I'm not mistaken", she replied and looked at Ann.

"Is that so aunt Rina, interesting..., well the sad part is, that was the first and the last time I went there, my dad worries too much and he...well... grounded my mom, ...you can predict what happen when he does that..huh...",Ann sighed and look at the ground.

"How many stitches and broken bones?", she asked Ann while grinning widely.

"no broken bone just bleeding mouth, a few bruise here and there and some broken teeth, other than that he is fine", Ann replied shrugged her shoulder.

"hoho..interesting..oh, almost forgot, Adriel is upstairs waiting for you", she said to her while closing the doors. Ann walked forward and stopped suddenly.

Ann lifts one of her eyebrows, `Wait...what?Upstairs then who is...'.

"Aunt Rina", Ann asked.

"Yes Ann?", she replied.

"You're watching black butler?" Ann asked strangely. She looked at Ann and grinning widely.

"ohohoh..why of course Ann, I confiscate all Adreil's black butler anime because of her grade is falling down into oblivion. Well, I'm curious about this anime thing, then I have decided to watch it," she stated that while smiling brightly. Ann smiled back at her. Well it is not a surprise for her; Gama's mother is really an eccentric and outgoing person. She never ceased to amaze her in many ways.

`Well there you have it folks, today's news, Gama's black butler anime collection have been confiscate by her mother. Let us interview the victim of confiscation,' Ann ran upstairs then burst into Gama's room,

"Today we are here to interview Miss Galadriel amaranth Avienner about her misfortune", she walked toward Gama then shoved an invisible microphone to her,

"How are you feeling now Miss Galadriel?" she asked. A light golden brown hair can be seen as her friend, Gama (nick name for her since her name is long), turned her head. Tears can be seen streaming down to her white smooth porcelain skin and her sapphire green eyes meet Ann's light blue eyes.

"_sniff..sniff..huhu..._it's TERRIBLE ANN, my mom take him away from me ,noooo...ooooo ~I cannot live without him~...nooooo", Gama cried while hugging her. Ann sweat dropped by her antics.

"There, there Gama, let us revise our study together, get a good mark and I am sure she will give it back to you.", Ann replied while rubbing Gama's back.

Gama looked at her, her eyes sparkled with anticipation, "hontou ni? Ann-chan?", she asked her. Ann smiled at her while petting her head,

"hai, hai...",Ann replied.

"yo Ann, whats up..", her friend Jane come up to her while bringing her right hand up. Ann looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Jane...you came..., I thought you are not coming today?", Ann asked.

"Well, for the starters Ann, I already get rid of him and secondly, I get my life again and no more bf after this, I am getting tired of all that stuffz", she replied, rubbing her temple in the process.

"Hehe..a stalking boyfriend, now that's a good story to write. Well I HAVE warned you about him but you don't want to listen..._sigh..._good-looking face but strange hobbies, I feel sorry for you Jane", Ann replied patting her friends back.

"Yeah, this is the fifth time I got involved myself with weird people, my life is such a weird thing." she sighed.

"it's the opposite attraction Jane, you ARE NORMAL, they ARE NOT NORMAL, if you want to have a normal partner then take Ann for an example, wearing weird cloth, studying alone and talking to herself. I'm sure; there will be a lot of normal people coming at your way."

Ann looked back and pouted. "Hey it's not fair Caty, I'm normal in my own way"

Caty is also one of her best friends. They have been together since the middle high school. She has a pale skin with midnight blue, shoulder length hair and round, grey silver eyes. She is considered as genius as she is called the walking books. Anything, everything and anytime you want to ask her, she knows it all.

"It's true Ann, look at you, wearing plain tee-shirt with plain jeans, those braided hair and plus that dreaded glasses...what year are you in right now Ann? Even people in the Victorian era are more fashionable than you are...", Caty replied while crossing her leg and looked at Ann. She sighed. There is no way she can deny it; it's true she has zero sense of fashion.

"Alright Caty you are always right and I am always wrong, you are the smart one I'm the dumbest one ,is that what you try to imply now?", Ann asked curiously.

She looked at Ann strangely then started to chuckles. Gama and Jane also laugh while looking at her. She came toward Ann then flicks her head.

"ouch..owh...WHAT IS THAT FOR!?" Ann asked while rubbing her head.

"Idiot ..., you are the sanest person in this group, you are not dumb nor you are stupid. If you are an idiot then how the heck you got a perfect score in each subject. Although people always called me `the walking book', I cannot even match your intelligent level", she replied.

"Yeah Ann, Caty is telling the truth, you shouldn't looked down at yourself, have confidence will ya and about the sane part Caty, it's really true though", says Gama while coming closer to Ann. Ann looked at her friends suspiciously.

"definitely, true about that Gama. Although, I got to say she is reckless not aware of her surrounding, she is such a naive person. Understand other people feeling but not oblivious toward herself and yes you are dumb Ann", Jane replied while coming close to Ann.

Ann looked at her friends anxiously. She has been trapped as her friends cornered her towards the wall.

"uhh...guys...what are you trying to do?", Ann looked at her friends.

"What is it Ann? Are you **scared**?", Jane replied ,grinning widely to her.

`uh oh...this is not good', she started to panic. She looked at her right then to her left,

`dang it, there is no escape!', she is sweating nervously.

"Yes, you know it Ann, there is nowhere you can escape now,..hehehe", Gama replied while laughing creepily.

"yes Ann dear, don't worry," Caty replied smiling widely.

"We will definitely...", Gama continues ,

"...treat you gently", Jane replied while looking at Ann with mischievous eyes and they come close to her as she is trembling in fear.

* * *

how is it?If you are wondering when will she meet the the duo, don't worry she will meet them, next chapter although it's only a brief one...

Review if you want, and if you too lazy to write one just put a smiley, that will do,easy right..:)

p.s: i need help with my story, and if someone wants to volunteer as a beta reader, please pm me...


	3. Chapter 3

Previous chapter

_"We will definitely...", Gama continues , _

_"...treat you gently", Jane replied while looking at Ann with mischievous eyes and they come close to her as she is trembling in fear._

* * *

Then, a burst of loud laughter echoing all over the place, "ahahah..stop..haha..jane...hahah..hurts..haha..ri b...hahaa", Ann almost cried because she laugh too much and mainly because they are torturing Ann with 'tickle session', as they always called it. Jane, Gama and Caty looked at each other oddly and started to laugh. They all laugh at each other face while smiling.

"You are just adorable Ann..._kyaaaaa...kawaii"_, Jane and Gama stated at the same time while lunge towards Ann and glomped her.

"hai..hai..Enough girls, she will die if you hug her too tight", Caty stated while pulling Ann from them.

"Oxygen...depletion...air..._*inhale deeply*..._hah...huhu..Caty..my hero...", Ann looked at her, feeling relieved .

"There there little Ann, you are safe from that rabid fan", Caty stated while shooting a glare to both of them.

"teheheh..sorry Ann", Jane and Gama said simultaneously.

"Well, better start with our revision now. Did you bring the extra note Ann?", Caty asked while taking out her books from her bag.

"yap, here you...ahhhhhh", Ann suddenly scream. Jane and Gama startled and looked at Ann worriedly. "What is it Ann? A bug?" Jane asked her ,worried about her sudden outburst.

Ann sighed..again.( she is getting old, sighing every minute). Ann lifted her hand showing them the extra note that she supposedly should have brought for their revision.

" It's the wrong note, sorry guys, I am going to my house for a while if you don't mind", Ann stated while looking at the her hands.

`huh...black butler manga, since when it's on my desk. I thought I already keep it hidden', Ann looked at the book she held.

"Is that manga, Ann?", Gama asked. Ann gives Gama a weird look, "it's weird Gama, and I thought I had it hidden. My desk should only have my school books and since when this _*hold the manga up*_ is on my desk?", Ann asked Gama curiously. Gama tilted her head and looked at the manga she holds.

"How should we know Ann, YOU are the owner of that manga. Are you trying to say we sneak into your room and put that on your desk? Tsk..tsk...think logic Ann, even your mother doesn't know where you hide that collection of yours", Caty reprimanded.

Jane suddenly raised her hand up, "Oh oh..umm...maybe it's a magic book that can bring us into black butler, don't cha think? Just like the fanfiction?" Jane chirped. Ann and Caty sweat dropped at her blunt explanation.

"Uh..uh..That's right, imagine, an unknown manga appeared suddenly. We as a curious person trying to open it and see its content, but suddenly we got trapped into that manga , and as we open our eyes we meet those devilish red eyes and his smiles..._kYAYAAAAAA", _Gama sudden outburst startle Ann and if it's not enough, Jane joined the screaming parade together with Gama.

Horror can be seen at Ann's face as she trying to calm herself. Then, Caty came forward and hit the back of their heads.

"Ouch..owh...uh..hey WHAT IS THAT FORRR!", Gama and Jane replied at the same time.

"That is for screaming like a banshee and seriously, fanfiction is just a fiction, it is not real and If YOU screaming like that again, I, ALTHEA KATINA ADREANE, WILL THROW YOU_*point her finger*_, ARMIA JEANE ALEXANDREA AND YOU,_ *point her finger*_, GALADRIEL AMARANTH AVIENNER out of the window, UNDERSTAND?!", Caty replied while cracking her knuckles. Gama and Jane nodded their head vigorously.

Ann chuckles silently, "well then, I better get going. I'll be in five-minute ,ok Caty", still holding the manga in her hand , Ann rummage through her bag and takes out her phone, then, start to jog slowly towards the door, "be careful Ann!," Caty yelled.

Ann sprinted to her house as she feels something is not right; then, she looked up and sees the sky started to become grey. Cold wind blows toward her direction as her dark brown hair flutters as she runs through the cold breeze.

`Is it gonna rain today? Tch...Better get going quickly and umbrella, don't forget that Ann,' she said to herself. She arrived after a few minute, then, it started to rain. Looking back, she can see its raining heavily.

_"when the rain falls down.._

_My tears stream down to my wounded heart,_

_It washed away the pain, as the wound bleeds away my misery..._

_The sadness that chained to my heart, started to break away_...", she said to herself while looking up to the dark sky.

Ann sighed and suddenly smiled, "hmm, that's a good one, I have to write it somewhere" Ann frantically search for her keys, but suddenly, the doors open by itself.

Ann froze, `I had it lock before, why...', she slowly look at the door and gulped as it opens by itself.

"OOkay...that is weird...",. The cold wind blows, making her shiver for a bit.

`Ouh..uh...it's cold. Hmmm..But what if some burglary, or worst, some serial killer on the loose is inside...the house', her eyes narrowed and she grits her teeth out of anger.

`How** DARE** they enter the house, I will not let them harm mom and Riz. I had a promise with dad and I will live up to that promise, with that..they..are..going DOWN.', she stated to herself while grabbing a steel pipe that appear suddenly out of nowhere( the next story will give some detail and hint why it suddenly appeared). She burst into her house as the steel pipe is still in her hand, then, she stopped suddenly. Her eyes widen.

"uh..oh...what is this?", Ann noticed the decoration of her home is entirely different and looked spacious than normal.

`Umm...since when mom make an express home make over, I thought mom wanted the house looked as it was before. Hmmmm...something is not right',

She can see a large painting adorn the walls, furniture that looked really ancient and an expensive vase standing beside an antique looking desk.

`OkAy then, I had never known she is on to Victorian style deco, but...everything looks...really familiar...'.Then, an eerie creaking sound resonate clearly. She turned her head then instantly her legs move on her own. She is running toward the closing and before door shut completely, she manages to lunge forward and falls down to the floor. The door closes as she lifts herself from the ground while catching her breath.

"_*panting*..huff..._what the..._huff.._hat..is GOING ON HERE!?", She yelled then turn her head to face the door. Surprisingly, the door looked perfectly normal. Without any minute to waste, she grabs the door handle and tried to open it.

`It's locked, I can't open it', she held the handle and tried to open it again.

Somewhere( _someone p.o.v)_

A tall figured man is walking along the halls. His black attire seems to blend in the darkness of the hallways, making him almost invisible. His red eyes scanning around as he tries to spot on any `abnormalities'.

`better be prepared for tomorrows errand, it seems that this week will be a busy one, all the list for...', he suddenly stopped, as he notice something at the corner of his eyes. Turning his head to his left, he looked down towards the front doors.

`Intruders..', making his way towards the doors , a small creaking sound resonate all over the place. Then, the door shut suddenly. He quickly grab the handle and opens it wide and as he peered outside, there is nothing there.

`it's odd, I see someone running out', he wonders to himself, while looking around.

"my my, what do we have here...",


	4. Chapter 4

"My my, what do we have here..." looking down he sees a black cat looking at him innocently.

"Such soft fur, and oh my...what beautiful eyes you have...", taking the cat from the ground, he hold the cat gently and look at his right hand.

"Whose necklace is this? I don't seem to remember any of the members of the house hold wearing it", he said to himself, looking at the necklace while holding the pendant that attach to the necklace with his finger. The pendant seems to shine in the darkness as the gem reflecting the light of the moon. His white-gloved finger traced the intricate design of the pendant.

` Moonstone gem with silver crescent, such a fine craft made and it's definitely not belonging to any of the servants. Does this necklace belong to the intruder? Hmmmm...I have to inform this matters onwards but right now..' he slips the necklace to his pocket and start petting the cat he held before. He smiled widely.

" I am sorry for ignoring you for my beautiful cat", he said suddenly while scratching the back of the cat ears. Unknown to him, the pendant suddenly shined for a second.

* * *

Ann's pov

"_*panting*..huff..huff.._what the..._huff.._hat..is GOING ON HERE!?", She yelled then turn her head to face the door. Surprisingly, the door looked perfectly normal. Without any minute to waste, she grabs the door handle and tried to open it.

`It's locked, I can't open it', she held the handle and tried to open it again.

`Daa, you locked the door before going out, did you forgot about that?' I can hear my other self talking.

`But the door, the deco, the furniture...locked doors...I have the keys...aren't I?' I stated while taking the keys out of my pocket.

'Yes Ann dear, I don't know which level of intelligent your friends stated before, but you really are the smartest person I had **EVER** known', I cringed hearing my other self sarcastic comment.

`teheehehe...sorry...' I stated grinning to myself.

Unlocking it, Ann carefully pry open the door and open it slowly and just in case something will come and grab her, she held the steel pipe that `appear out of nowhere' close to her. She opened the door and looked around. Everything looks normal, the usual small table beside the stair, a small hallways that towards directly to the kitchen and the white coloured fire-place. Everything is normal and small; there is no large painting on the walls, all the expensive furniture and it looks nothing like before.

It's `_a mystery'_ she stated silently. Taking out her phone, she dials her friend number,

"hello Caty it's me.",

"_Oh Ann, are you okay?It's raining down like crazy; did you manage to get to your house?" _Caty asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine Caty, I arrived in time. Can you tell the others I have to cancel our study date today? It's raining really hard and I don't know if I can go back", Ann replied.

_ "It's okay Ann, well then, I will tell Gama to bring all your books then?"_,

"Alright then Caty," Ann replied to Caty, smiling to herself.

"_okay then, see ya",_ She sighed, `better not tell them, maybe it's just my imagination...I think...but it looked real.'

Ann enter her house cautiously_ ._Looking around the house, she cannot believe what had just happen to her. Walking around she noticed everything is quite normal. All the furniture, kitchen and the living room looked as it was before.

`What just happen? Did I just imagine things?', still looking around she notice someone looking at her from upstairs. She looked up and saw her brother Riz, standing and looking down to her, smirking. His crystal green eye is full with amusement as he looked at her. He moved his reddish-brown hair to the side as it blocked his eyes.

"_*whistle* fuuh..._where did you get that sis? Did you come back from a gang fight?" her brother said to her, as he grinned widely. He sits down at one of the stair and propped his elbow on his thigh while holding his cheek with his palm.

"Owh this, _*showing the iron rod*, _yap kinda...today is quite rough actually but, hey, I survived...and now...", she looked at him, grinning widely. Holding the steel pipe, she lifted her hand and pointed at him,

"**_It is your turn to see blood",_** she stated, her voice sounded like a serial killer who is seeking out for blood.

His eyes widen, "_eeeeeeeepppp..._nooooooo...", he screamed like a girl, while running for his life. He runs toward to his bedroom and closed the door. Clicking sound can be heard as he locked the door.

" YOU KNOW, MOM PUT THE SPARE KEYS INSIDE THE DESK AT LIVING ROOM, I THOUGHT YOU KNOW ABOUT IT!", she yelled hoping that her brother will heard that.

"_arghh...oh mannn_...", she heard her brother ranting from upstairs.

She laughs silently while holding her stomach with her left hand. Her right hand stills holding the pipe.

"Annalise Marie Drezeal, what in the world are you doing with that thing.."

She froze, turning her head she can see a pair of cerulean blue eyes looking at her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Annalise Marie Drezeal, what in the world are you doing with that thing.."

She froze, turning her head she can see a pair of cerulean blue eyes looking at her.

Sweating nervously she replied, "aaa..hehehe...well you see mom, there is a lot of rat inside this house and this.." she said to her mother before she is cut off,

"Did you come back from a gang fight Anna?", her mother asked.

"ummm..no?", she replied nonchalantly. Her mother looked at her suspiciously.

"You are not running away from a fight? Are you?" her mother replied.

Ann sweat dropped, "Mom...aren't you supposedly scolding me now, YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER GOT INTO A STREET FIGHT, not that I got into one and the only thing you could say is WHETHER I RAN AWAY FROM A FIGHT! That is ridiculous," Ann said to her mother while looking at her questioning.

"Well I'm just sayin Anna dear, if you fight, fight till you see blood...ummm...I mean... if you see a fight you should avoid it..Yeah, that's right, avoid it ahaha.. theeee.", her mother replied while running her finger through her straight shoulder length, dark reddish bronze hair

"Mom...did you take the wrong medication? You seem a bit off today" Ann walked toward her mother, narrowing her eyes. She can see her mother looked at her as she lifts one of her eyebrows. She crossed her arm and looked at Ann annoyingly.

"I am not one of your mental patient Ann, and fyi...," she stopped and looked at Ann worriedly,

"Wait Ann, where is your lunar pendant?", Ann shot her hand up to her chest and grab hold the necklace. She realized that the crescent shape pendant(lunar pendant)t is missing.

"Sapphire star (silver star-shaped pendant) and...no... ", Ann frantically search for her other pendant. She searches inside her pocket, throwing out all the content inside. Ann walked back to the door to retraced back her steps and looked if it accidentally falls somewhere at the area. She stops moving and stay in one place trying to think back where it should have fallen off.

` Gama's house is impossible, both still there and attached, running toward the house I can still see it, and went into the house, running toward the door and...', her eyes widen, just before she lunged out from the door, her lunar pendant( crescent moon necklace), falls on the floor. She just realized that when she remembered, she saw something sparkling on the floor just before she got out.

Ann put both of her hand to her head, trying to calm her nerve down. She takes a deep breath and looked at her mother sadly. She looked down to her feet,

`I have lost it, and how am I supposedly trying to find a necklace, that accidentally falls into an UNKNOWN AND SUDDENLY APPEARED LARGE HOUSE WITH STRANGE VICTORIAN DECO! AHHH...what am I gonna do?', she creased her eyebrows and frowning. Ann is in verge of crying because of frustration.

She doesn't like this type of situation in which she lost her one and only necklace that her father gave to her when she was little. It has been told that the necklace with both pendant had been pass down from the first generation until now. It's her family heirloom to be exact. Ann startled from her though as she feels something warm embracing her. She looked up and sees her mother smiling at her. Her eyes started brimming with tears, she cried and hugged her.

" Shhh...It's okay Ann, we will find it okay..Don't cry mommy will help you out okay..." her mother cooed her trying to calm her down. She rubbed Ann's dark brown hair and kissed her head. Then, a soft melodic voice attracts her attention as she looked up to her mother's face. She closes her eyes, trying to relish every moment her mother sing's to her and huddle closer to her. A song she loved the most.

(I use twinkle twinkle little star song...got any problem with that)

_ Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!_

When the blazing sun is gone,  
When there's nothing he shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, through the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!

In the dark blue sky so deep  
Through my curtains often peep  
For you never close your eyes  
Til the morning sun does rise  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are

After a while, her cries stopped. A gentle smile formed at her mother face, as she looked down and noticed Ann had already fallen asleep. Holding her gently she leaned her down on the couch. She takes Ann's glasses, put it on the side table and wiping away her almost dried out tears.

"You have such a troublesome day Ann dear, don't worry...everything will be okay", she whispered softly and kissed Ann forehead.

"How is she, ouuuhhh...she looked terrible", a voice coming from behind

* * *

there you go, extra and extra chapters...fuh..if you are reading this and doesn't understand this chp, go back and read starting from chp 3...i update this story and place 3 new chp...and again thank you for reading my-not so-grand story...

p.s: review or not its your choice my lovely readers...:)..have a great day..see ya again..*wave hand*

spoilers for next chapter:

_She sighed and took the steel pipe that lies down on the floor; she brought it up and held it in her right hand while her left hand inspects the pipe closely. Suddenly, the pipe is surrounded by a blue light brightly before it turned into a semi large kitchen knife. She holds the knife in her hand and looked at her reflection on the knife blade,_

_"I'm gonna murder that old man, he knows she is still not ready yet, but insist to send her...what is he, insane much!...oh wait...**HE IS**!" she walks towards the window still fuming with anger. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Christin pov (Ann's mother)_

"You have such a troublesome day Ann dear, don't worry...everything will be okay", she whispered softly and kissed Ann forehead.

She looked at her sleeping form and smiled softly,

` you are growing up to be a beautiful young woman Ann, although you still have that childish behaviour, a perfect replica just like her father', she chuckles silently.

"How is she, Ouuuhhh...she looked terrible", she turned her head and see her son walking towards her,

"Shhh...Keep it down will ya...and really Riz, you make her cleaned your mess again today. Do you think I don't know that", she replied in I-know-what-you-did tone. He looked at her grinning while scratching the back of his head.

She sighed and took the steel pipe that lies down on the floor; she brought it up and held it in her right hand while her left hand inspects the pipe closely. Suddenly, the pipe is surrounded by a blue light brightly before it turned into a semi large kitchen knife. She holds the knife in her hand and looked at her reflection on the knife blade,

"I'm gonna murder that old man, he knows she is still not ready yet, but insist to send her...what is he, insane much!...oh wait...**HE IS**!" she walks towards the window still fuming with anger.

Raindrop hits the glass windows, as the wind blows toward the house bringing along stray golden brown leaf. The sound of rain drop echoing through the living room, breaking the silent that falls into the room. Footsteps can be heard as Riz coming slowly towards her,

"She almost lost her way, I saw her running towards the portals, and luckily, she manages to get away. I got to admit, sis is really good. She got a good reflex." he said to her while looking outside.

She smiled proudly, "of course, I trained both of you so that you can be prepared for that kind of situation, although she have medium height, her large stature gives her the balance and advantage more than you. Still remember the last time you fought her, you know, the place near the mental hospital..hohoho...such memories with ripped pant(remember the asylum part). She flipped you out with one flick of her wrist, hohoho, such memories." her mother chuckles while looked at him.

He sighed,

"She got your gene mom, I can't deny that, and seriously... she is lucky got to see you fight in the underground arena and why...WHY didn't I born first..", he sighed and looked at her.(they are sighing a lot, I know).

She smiled and looked at her son. She ruffles his hair and wrapped one arm around his shoulder, leaning her head against him.

"Awww...my little boy is jealous of her sister,_*chuckles*, _She saw it only once and after that I had been grounded by that man...urgh..that man", she gripped his shoulder tightly while narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Woah..woah...calm down mom you are holding a knife , A BIG ONE, you will hurt yourself and especially me...owh..ouch..my arm..", he struggles with her strong grip.

"Ahahaa...sorry Riz sweetie, I didn't realize that..ohhohoho...", she turn her gaze and looked at the knife she hold. Her cerulean blue eyes glows brightly and then the knife disappears. She sighed. Looking back she can see Ann's sleeping face.

`So peaceful, yet she never knew that maybe her last peaceful sleep, before she...',

_Ann's dream (ann pov)_

_ She is floating freely on air and feels her body falls down. Her white dress flutters as it flows and she opens her light blue eyes. She can see many stars and colours spreads above her. She absent mindedly raised her arm tries to reach out and looked above her, her eyes shows no emotion. She tries to position herself upward and as she straightens up her back, her pendant, sapphire star shines a blue light brightly._

_ Ann closes her eyes, then, her eyelid flutters as she open her eyes slowly. Ann's light blue eye scanned around, trying to figure out this foreign place._

_ "Where...where am I..." she said to herself, looking anxious. Then, she heard a soft melodic voice flows around her; she looked around trying to find where it comes from. As she moves herself forward, she looked up and saw a pair of light blue eyes, just like her, staring. She startles and jumps backward while bringing both of her arms in front in a defensive position._

_ "Chillax Ann dear...don't tell me...you forgotten about Me.", the stranger looked at Ann with a sad expression. Ann stood straight and looked at the stranger in front of her._

_"You...you...", Ann replied pointing her finger._

* * *

_ *%*%*%*%*%*%*%*MAY YOUR WISH COME TRUE*%*%*%*%*%*%*%* _

* * *

_ "Chillax Ann dear...don't tell me...you forgotten about Me.", the stranger looked at Ann with a sad expression. Ann stood straight and looked at the stranger in front of her._

_"You...you...", Ann replied while pointing her finger._

_"Yes..yes..", the stranger looked at Ann eagerly and nodding its head. Ann smiled widely and moves forward._

_"Mah sis, how r ya..." Ann smile widely, heading toward the stranger._

_Her fist punched gently at the stranger shoulder as the stranger does the same movement as her. She high-fived and bear hugged the person._

_ "My other self, it's been so long isn't it?" Ann looked at her other self. She has the same feature like her (she is her, of course both have the same faces), except for her forehead. An intricate mark adorns her forehead, a dark blue mark that starts from her forehead, down to her neck and stops at her shoulder. Those marks match perfectly with her smooth white skin while her loose white dress fit her perfectly._

_ "Hello Ann, it's been a long time isn't?" her other self replied,_

_ "Yeah, the last time I see you I was probably about 8 years old. How come you never visit me?" Ann pouted. Her other self looked at Ann and chuckles,_

_ "You know Ann, for someone who actually a college student, you act like a child. Well Ann, I am kind of busy...you know..", her other self replied while averting her eyes from Ann. Ann looked at her other self suspiciously._

_ "Yeah...busy in making me annoyed", Ann replied while looking at her other self with annoyed expression._

_ "Mou...don't call me that, I have a name, seriously, the author is also the same calling me (typing) `my other self', what is the use of my name then?!",_

_(author: Errr...my apologies Sofiann, and for the readers who still doesn't know her name yet, I wanted to make a surprise._

_Ann: Yeah...me too Sofiann). _

_"Alright Sofiann, or Sofi, satisfied now?"Sofi smiled to Ann. _

_ "Yap, much better", Sofi replied with a smile on her face._

_ "So...what is the sudden meeting Sofi? Did something happen?"Ann asked._

_ "You know `__**what**__' Ann, your disturbing signal calls me here, you lost the lunar pendant right?", Sofi looked at Ann worriedly. Ann avert her gaze, looking down to her feet._

_ "Ann dear, I know it is important for you, but still, you are safe...and also, you are reckless Ann. You sense it, but, you are too preoccupied with your situation, you ignore it completely." Ann gritted her teeth in frustration after hearing her comment._

_ "I know Sofi, I...but...tch...I'm too slow to notices it. I lost my concentration and let my guard down." she holds her sapphire star in her right hand, while looking at Sofi. Ann looked at her pendant closely and closed her eyes for a while._

_ She let go of her necklace and looked at Sofi with curiosity, "that manga book, suspicious isn't it? It's not mine and the cover is really weird..." Ann held her chin, thinking something deeply._

_ Sofi lifts one of her eyebrows and smirk at her. "Apparently your dearest friend, Jane, conclude the correct statement...that manga `__**IS'**__ a magic book in which function as a key to teleport you to other places. Lucky you, manage to escape at a crucial time, just a few seconds before the portal closes." Sofi stated to Ann._

_"O.O...It is? I thought parallel universe is just a theory, an unreliable theory and there is no way that book tries to send me..." her eyes widen. _

_Ann realized something and yelled loudly, _

_"to other.. DIMENSION! MY PENDANT FALLS OFF AT ANOTHER DIMENSION?! What THE HAT!", Ann panicked. It never occurred to her, a parallel dimension. (she is still learning, so, there will be a lot of things she doesn't know)_

_ A burst of laughter can be heard as Sofi laugh while clutching her stomach._

_"Your face Ann...hahaaa...its epic proportion, no wonder your friends laugh at ya...", Ann frowned at her statement. _

_ "What do you mean Sofi?", Ann narrowed her eyes, giving her best glare to Sofi._

_ "Woah..woah..Calm down Ann and don't glare like that,*chuckles*... you looked like a pouting kitten...Awwww...", Sofi headed toward Ann._

_ "This kitty has claws and not afraid to use it, SO BACK OFF!" Ann hissed angrily and moves backward while preparing herself in a fighting stance._

_ "I'm just kidding Ann...cheeze...you are too uptight, I know you have been mugged by your beloved friends today, chillax...I'm not that bad...I think...hehehe", Sofi scratch the back of her head. Ann sweat dropped._

_ Ann tries to think about the possibilities of other dimension but nothing make sense,_

_"One more thing Ann, if this `parallel dimension' that I speak off is weird enough, then...what about your abilities? Not all __**normal human**__ have your `__**special abilities'**__." Ann snapped out from her thought and look at Sofi._

_"It's him,is it right Sofi? He tries to send me away even though he knows; I'm not ready yet...tch...DA-..", before Ann could finish her sentence, Sofi cuts to it,_

_ "A'ah...don't soiled your mouth with such words Ann", Sofi poked Ann nose gently. Ann removed her hand from her nose and looked at her._

_ "I'm not finish talking yet Sofi and what I'm trying to say is DANISH COOKIES!, urghh...that OLD MAN IS still alive and you didn't inform me on this matter..." Sofi sweat dropped while giving her a crooked smile._

_ "Well...I thought your mother will tell you about that, I thought she will be", Sofi shrugged her shoulder. Ann heaved a heavy sigh while rubbing her temple_

* * *

_Somewhere in London (someone pov)_

"So...She manage to get away...*_chuckles*, _she will murder me afterward...not that I mind about that...~_hehehehe~",_ a creepy laughter echoing through the dark and gloomy place.

A black clothing man is walking, while holding a tray of freshly baked cookies. His long, silver braided hair bobbed gently as he walks. He placed the tray on the table in which looks like a coffin while grabbing one of the cookies and munch it.

"~heheh~ Owh..You have already grown up my little star...such adorable little one, just like her father. It seems like your mother had trained you well, although you are a reckless person...~my dear Annalise~..." he smiled widely as he reminisce his memory back.

He remembered his first memories about Ann; she was looking at him with her large light blue eyes innocently, while holding a scalpel in her right hand. She smiled at him brightly and pointed upward with her small fingers toward a jar of unidentified things. The first thing crossed his mind was, `I will cherish her dearly'. As the time goes by, he cares for her and watched her grows slowly until one day...

_ Flashback..._

_A small, dark brown-haired girl is running through door while breathing heavily. She stopped abruptly as she found the person she's looking for._

_ " Papa...I found it,*panting* huff...huff...its..huff...there..", he looked at her and chuckles at her condition. He crouched down to her eye level and pats her head gently. His long silver hair sways gently as he tilted his head and looked at her closely._

_ "Annalise dear, you don't have to trouble yourself...papa can search it alone you know...and look at you, such dirty face and your hair..*chuckles* are you fighting those squirrels again?" he looked at her while smirking._

_ She pouted and frown at his statement. "I'M NOT! Seriously papa, those squirrels is really an annoying creature and if got my hands on that little thing...ughhh...I will dissect and preserve it inside those jars!" Ann replied angrily._

_A maniacal laughter burst out from his mouth as he hugged himself while laughing loudly. He wipes out the tear that comes out from the corner of his eyes while looking at her. _

_ "~heheheh~ that was epic my dear, where did you learn that..." he froze. He quickly grabbed her small waist and dash over towards a large cupboard. He ducked behind it and holds her tight while looking beside him carefully._

_ She looked at him worriedly and tugged his sleeve gently. He looked at her and put his long slender finger towards his lips. She frowns and looked down to her feet. He feels a pang in his heart as she looked down with a frown appeared at her face._

_"Everything will be fine Ann...Trust me...' he whispers to her in low tone._

_ End flashback_

He snapped out from his thought as he heard the door bell rings. He grinned widely and turned his head as he heard someone calling him.

"Undertaker...Are you here", he walked slowly while rubbing both of his hand and grinning to himself.

`~TEHEheeheh~...from this point on, your life will change greatly little earl, and there will be a lot of trouble coming on your way and your demon butler...~_be prepared~...' _

He stated silently. Dark chuckles can be heard as it erupted from his mouth. Coming closer, he opened his mouth and called the person who is standing proudly in front of him. Noble air surrounds the person as the person turned its' back and face him.

"Oh my, little earl, coming here to measure your own coffin already?" he stated happily while looking at the person in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Ann's pov(dream state)

_"A'ah...don't soiled your mouth with such words Ann" Sofi poked Ann nose gently. Ann removed her hand from her nose and looked at her._

_"I'm not finish talking yet Sofi and what I'm trying to say is DANISH COOKIES!, urghh...that OLD MAN IS still alive and you didn't inform me on this matter..." Sofi sweat dropped while giving her a crooked smile._

_"Well I thought your mother will tell you about that, WELL,I thought she will be", Sofi shrugged her shoulder. Ann heaved a heavy sigh while rubbing her temple._

_"Ann you better wake up now...", Sofi told her softly. Looking up she raise her eyebrow, "and how am I supposedly do that?" Sofi smile can be seen as Ann started to see a double image of her and her mother._

_End dream state._

Ann's pov

"An-...Ann...Wake up, It's almost dinner", I can hear mom's voice calling me. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to adjust my vision and see my mom is smiling at me. I rubbed my eyes and slowly get up.

"What's for dinner?" I asked her still feeling drowsy.

"*_chuckles*..._we are having lasagna for dinner, courtesy of chef Rizrea and for dessert, strawberry apple cream pie", mom replied. My ears perked up after hearing the menu for dessert today.

"But first...you better headed up for shower Ann, you haven't changed yet and don't forget to brush your hair Ann...It's all messed up..."I frown after hearing her statement.

"Awwwh...I want dinner first..."I whined. Mom's delicate eyebrows rose up suddenly, and crossed her arm to her chest, "...or you can't have your dessert Ann, which is better?" mom asked me. I pouted and looked at her.

"alright..alright ,I will do it..hmmph...", I stood up and make my way(stomp) up to my room. I closed the door and started to sigh.

"Too much info gather just by dreaming...and they say 'a dream is just a dream'..huh...", I pulled up the crystal rod inside my pocket and looked at it closely.

A transparent crystal rod adorned with fine intricate carvings, in which the intricate mark resemble similarly to Sofiann mark on her forehead. Its length and thickness is not like a wand but more like a pen. Her lips curved upward, as a soft smile appear suddenly while she looked at the crystal in her hand.

"When will do I have the chance to use this again,my duty, my reason why did I exist in the first place..."

Ann stated silently as her eyes glows a blue light and then she closed her eyes.

* * *

Time skip...skipping...

* * *

"OMG...this is GOOD!...love ya bro, you cooking skills is almost on par with mom!" Ann stated while shoving a spoonful of lasagna into her mouth.

"Of course dear sis, I am the most respected chef, chef Riz...", her bother stated proudly. Ann looked at him and smile.

"Ann, slow down...don't eat to fast...you will choke yourself with lasagna," her mother looked at Ann worriedly.

On cue, Ann suddenly coughs and pounds her chest repeatedly,

"wa..water..oh my water..._*cough...", _Ann frantically reach her hand toward a glass beside her and drank down all the water in one shot. She heaved a heavy sigh; feeling relieved because she almost died because of lasagna...it would be a horror to her and because she doesn't want to meet her grandparent early and face them, telling them she died because of lasagna. She probably will be kicked out by them if she tells them that.

A burst of laughter can be heard as she wiped her mouth. She looked across her and sees her brother rolling on the floor laughing while clutching his stomach.

"ahhahhaha..that was...HAHAHAH...Epiccc...hahahHA...should take a picture..hahah..", he stated still laughing. Ann looked at him, lifting one of her eyebrows. A tick mark appeared at her head.

"RIZ!..", his mother reprimanded him with stern voice.

"You know Riz, there is a reason why people doesn't laugh like crazy after a full course dinner because..." on cue, the laughter dies down as Riz sprint toward the bathroom, covering his mouth, "...you will throw out all the food you eat..", Ann looked at him smirking. She follows him and wait outside the bathroom

"Ahhh... music to my ears...~epic much my dear brother~", she told him who is still inside the bathroom, throwing out all the content he consumed.

"_I ...hate you...blegh...", _Riz replied weakly, continuously to throw out all his content.

Ann chuckles and walked away from the bathroom, heading toward the kitchen. Each step she takes reminds her about her lunar pendant. Although it's just an ordinary pendant but it has a deep sentimental meaning to her, as it belongs to her father, in which a family heirloom of her father side of the family.

Her lunar pendant is originally made from his father family ring, a large ring to be exact and it is because he wanted the star pendant in which belongs to her wife(Ann's mother), to be paired with the ring and given to his first born child, Ann. To make things even easier, he rebuilt back the ring into a form in which perfectly fit and paired with the star pendant, a shape of a crescent moon ,also, the lunar pendant is fully reconstruct using only the ring itself.

"*_sigh*..._huh...what should I do now...URGH..DANISH COOKIE!Why didn't I notice that strange manga!..." Ann placed her hand on her face.

Then, something crosses her mind, as she remembers something.

'Then maybe, that old man is involved with this incident...I must see him but...how exactly...', she snapped out from her thought as she heard someone calling her.

"Ann can come here please...living room a.s.a.p..." her mother called. Ann quickens her pace and headed straight to living room.

"I am her-..", Ann stopped suddenly as she saw something.

* * *

*%*%*%**%*%*%*%*%*%may your wish come true*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

* * *

"I am her-..", Ann stopped suddenly as she saw something.

"Mom..is...is that...", Ann looked at her mother with disbelieving eye.

A person stood in front of her, "So-..Sofiann..wha..why..how?", Ann looked back and forth as confusion spread across her face. Her mouth is slightly gaped as she cannot believe and accept the fact that her `other self' suddenly appear in front of her.

"I'm dreaming right...did I knocked myself out somehow?" Ann looked at the standing figure in front of her weirdly. Sofiann smirked at Ann's reaction and came near her. As she approaches her, Ann still looked at her unmoving. Sofiann lift both of her hand and swiftly pinched Ann's cheek.

"You're saying Ann..?", Sofi looked at Ann while smiling brightly and her fingers still clutching Ann's cheek tightly.

"owe..mouy heek huuwrt(owh, my cheek hurts)" Ann desperately trying to escape from her torturous wake-up call as she continuously pulling her hand away from her cheek.

"Ouch..alright..alright..I get it, I'm not dreaming..." Ann replied to her as she rubs her cheeks slowly to ease the pain.

"That is good Ann...and for answering your question, ask your mother. She has all the details that you need to know. AND...it's important Ann", Sofiann stated to her dramatically. Ann turned her head and looked at her mother curiously. She looked at her mother then turned her gaze to her mother's delicate hand. She is holding a seemingly old-looking paper parchment with a dark blue ribbon securing around the parchment.

"Mom, what is that...In your hand?" Ann come closer to her while her gaze still glued to the old-looking parchment.

"Apparently Ann, to search for your missing lunar pendant, you have to...I mean, I am not kidding in any way and I am sure Sofi had explained to you about it", her mother looked at Ann, scratching the back of her head. Ann narrows her eyes.

"Mom...did you mean that I have to `somehow transport' myself to another place or `other dimension' you called it?", Ann replied.

Her mother sighed. She looked at Ann with her soft gaze and headed toward Ann. She takes Ann's hand gently and placed the parchment in her hand and looked at Ann with her determined eyes.

"Annalise Marie Drezeal, I am entrusting you with this old-looking parchment as you called it and Sofiann *_turn her head and look at Sofi*_, please take good care of her. Even though I am reluctantly to let her go, but this is the only way I can do to help Ann relocate back the pendant", she looked at Ann hoping that she will understand. Ann moves her head and looked down to her feet.

"Are you sure mom, you will be okay with Riz?I am worried that if something happen..." Ann told her mother still staring down. Before she could continue someone lift her chin up and her eyes locked on to her mother cerulean blue eyes. Ann looked at her mother with worried expression.

"We will be fine Ann...Riz is all grown up, he can take care of himself..as for me... DONT YOU DARE CALLING ME WEAK ANN, I WILL HANG YOU UPSIDE DOWN IF YOU DO!" she looked at Ann angrily. Ann eyes widen and nodded her head repeatedly. Her mother smiled widely as Ann lips suddenly curved forming a big smile. Ann lunged in front and hugged her mother tightly.

"tsk..tsk...already grown up but still a little girl Ann...Your father spoiled you too much", her mother replied while looking at Ann who is still hugging her.

"Blame him then, I have told him not to but he still does and now...You are stuck with a spoiled daughter", Ann told her mother still wrapping her arms around her mother's waist tightly. Ann tried to capture this moment dearly and kept it inside her mind and her heart. This is maybe the last time she will feel her mother's warm and comfort. She will miss her soft and warm fragrance every time she hold her mother close to her and her soothing voice that always calms her. Although her mother rough demeanor scares her, but still, she have a soft side.

Inside the bathroom (Riz pov)

"urghhh...man..I should make a large mental note to myself, don't laugh and roll at the same time after having a large meal", he wiped his mouth and sit down on the floor while leaning his back at the bath tub. He sighed and looked at the ceiling while closing his eyes. He tried to recalled back his conversation with her mother earlier in which disturb him greatly concerning her sister.

_Flashback..._

_"woah..woah...calm down mom you are holding a knife , A BIG ONE, you gonna hurt yourself and especially me...owh..ouch..my arm..", he struggles with her strong grip._

_"ahahaa...sorry Riz sweetie, I didn't realize that..ohhohoho...",he looked at her mother, who is looking at the knife she holds. Her eyes glows a blue light for a second then the knife disappear. He then turns his head and looked at his sister while noticing her mother looked at her sister worriedly._

_"Is there something the matter mom? You looked awfully worried", he asked looking at her curiously. He can hear her mother sighed softly._

_"Riz, you are informed about her missing pendant, Am I correct?" her mother asked. Riz nodded his head._

_"You already know the secret of her lunar pendant. Now, the pendant is gone and I think I know who is responsible for this incident", she looked at him with a serious expression. He placed his hand under his chin, and looked at her._

_"I think so too...it is not surprising the only person who could do that is `him'. But, he is already retired from his job, how is it he...owh...right...almost forgot he is not human...So, what is your decision then, if you decide to let sis go then I will definitely not letting yo-", before he could finish his sentence, her mother raised her hand motioning him to stop._

_"Enough Rizrea Charmine...She has to go, there is nothing you could do and it is important for her to go through the last obstacle to complete her title as the `guardian'. Trust her Riz...she will be alright", her mother replied giving him a reassuring smile. He looked at his mother sadly and brought his hand to his chest, clutching something under his shirt. His mother came to him and hugged him._

_End flashback_

"If that is your decision then, mom...I don't have any choice then", he opened his crystal green eyes and tears streaming down to his face.

"I shouldn't do that after eating dinner, uwaaahh...", his tears streaming down like river because the pain after throwing up too much.

(Ann: EPIC MUCH, I thought you cry for me RIZ!)

* * *

Ann p.o.v

Ann is heading down stairs after grabbing all her things that she needs for her most weird and adventurous journey. Ann sighed, thinking about it makes her brain overloading with so many question that is apparently contain no real answer.

`Arghhh...do you need me to study physic to understand this weird parallel dimension and if you do I will definitely failed this one. This is too much for me Sofiiiiii', Ann whined silently.

`Quit whining, you can fly in the sky defying gravity, isn't that too much for a normal human being Ann', Sofi asked her with an annoyed tone. Ann halted for a second.

`Sofi...when, how, what...HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?' Ann asked weirdly.

Ann moves her head and in front of her, standing a person who resembles her greatly.

"Hello Ann..", Sofi greets Ann happily while smiling brightly. Ann looked at her and realize something.

"Telepathy...Am I right", Ann replied.

"Ting ting...BINGO, you are getting better and better every day Ann, I got to admit it", Sofi shrugged her shoulder and moving her feet, walking toward the living room. Ann started to drag her feet and follows Sofi slowly. Each step she takes making her nervous. Ann gripped her shoulder bag tightly, while sweating nervously. Sofi who notices her weird movement stop suddenly and turned her back to face Ann. Ann startled when she notice Sofi stopped suddenly.

"Ann everything will be alright, don't worry too much", Sofi advise her while giving a reassuring smile. Ann looked at Sofi and smiled.

"Right Sofi...I will", Ann replied.

* * *

Normal pov(somewhere in london)

"We have arrived young master", said a man wearing a black suit.

"Hnn.. I hope there will be peace and quiet here. I really hated crowded places" replied a young boy with blue eyes.

"You are right young master, It is quiet peaceful here without the other servant here" the black suit man replied.

"I hope so, well then"-turned his head and face the man- "what is the important thing you want to tell me, Sebastian. You informed me before about some `**thing' **you found", the boy asked the man named Sebastian.

"There was someone manage to infiltrate the manor last night but it seems that I cannot figure this `person' out", Sebastian replied.

"Its' suppose to be your duty Sebastian, how can you be careless about this", the blue eye boy asked sternly and frowning.

"My deepest apologies young master, it seems that this person is not an ordinary one, I presume" Sebastian glance to his side with his reddish eyes.

"What is it?"

"I do not know but it disappear quickly and leaving something behind" Sebastian slips his gloved hand into his pocket.

"leaving wha-", the boy suddenly stops as he sees someone.

"Where did they keep the tea leaf in here?!" Said a woman with a red hair.

"Madam Red, what are you doing here!" said the blue-eyed boy.

"Is it wrong to visit you Ciel, my dearest nephew" the red-haired woman named Madam Red replied.

The blue-eyed boy named Ciel, rubbed his temple and look at the scenery in front of him.

"Sebastian...Do something about this", Ciel ordered Sebastian with an annoyed tone.

Sebastian looked surprised and feeling amused at the same time. He smiles his usual smile "As you wish, young master", Sebastian replied, bowing his head and placed the necklace back into his pocket.

* * *

fuh...there you are...two new chapters for you all my readers...and thank you for reading my story*bows*...See ya again..

p.s:thank you again, and try to review,i really want to know what is your opinion about my story and how can i improve this story. :)

-im in a good mood these days so i will give you a review on the next chp:

_Then, I feel something moving underneath me. I quickly straighten my back and open my eyes. In front of me, I can see two people, in which one of them currently underneath me( I sit on him), and the other one is a young boy, looking at me unblinking. I swiftly stand up and dusting my black coat. I looked at them again and bowed my head several times._

_"I am sorry I didn't mean to", I tried to talk to them but they just sitting there like a statue, unmoving. I can see the boy who is looking at me, trying to say something but nothing came up. Then, something struck my mind._

_`He is...he is..', _


	8. Chapter 8

`He is...he is..',

I closed my mouth with my hand, preventing any sound coming out from my mouth. I noticed this boy feature, golden cat like eye and dark hair with green tint. Those white Fila cap and the red racket he holds, not to mention the place I landed is in...tennis court...my gaze then move on to the person whom I landed just now. My eyes widen, his feature is spiky black hair with purple eyes and currently looking at me with his eyes wide open and he is still on the ground, not moving an inch.(guess what anime)

`0.0...0H my blueberry cheese tart...its...its...' before I could open my mouth, I feel myself falling again and this time, I landed on something really uncomfortable.

"OWH..DANISH COOKIES!" I grumbled to myself as I fall on something hard and leafy. As I open my eyes I can see my surrounding started to get dark. Orange light that spread through the sky started to disappear as the night came slowly, painting the sky dark black.

`arghh, why is this happening...those two boys and..',I stopped ranting to myself suddenly as I looked up in the sky.

I feel myself smiling as I looked through the sky and see a far away star twinkling brightly. I can feel as if it trying to say, it welcomes me here. I smiled and chuckles while waving my hand to the star above me.

"_Thank you..", _I whisper silently.

I decided to look around me to make sure there's nothing will harm me in any way in which the only thing will harm me is this dreaded bush. Apparently, my hair stuck and I can't even pull my hair.

`_*Sigh*huh_...why is this happening to me', I said to myself and still trying to pull my braided hair.

"Just..Come...out..", I tried to pull my hair but it still stuck, then, suddenly I heard something. _`SNAP'. _

"Aww...my hair band..." I whined because my hair band is already on its limit and it snapped. Now, my hair is currently unkempt and I didn't like to let my hair spread all over my face, SO, the right solution now is to use my hair clip in which it is the only thing that left for me to keep my hair neatly.

Just before I take out my hair clip from my bag, I heard something. I peered behind the bushes and saw a gigantic large mansion just a few hundred metres from where I am right now. There are a lot of horse carriages stopping by the mansion and a lot of people heading toward that place.

" WOAH...that is huge..and look at their clothing, so fancy yet so old fashion and it resembles...the..the VICTORIAN ERA!", I yelled loudly. I slapped my mouth quickly and hide myself in the bushes.

`oh mannnn', I groaned silently still hiding in the bushes.

* * *

Someone PoV(in a carriage)

A boy with long greyish blue hair is looking outside the window. Annoyance spread through his face as he turned his head and face the person sitting in front of him. His blue eyes glisten as it reflects the light coming from the outside of the carriage.

`why do I have to wear this PINK GOWN', he groaned silently. He sees the person who is sitting in front of him smile brightly.

`I can see Sebastian is looking at me with his irritating smile, if I can just slap his face now I will..',

"Is everything alright young master...I mean my lady", he glared at him and turned his head away.

"AWWWH...do not pull a long face Ciel, today is a great day at the ball, and we will have a great time together, isn't Mr. Lau?", a red-haired woman asked to the person who is sitting across her and wearing a black suit.

"You are right Madam Red", the Chinese man named Mr. Lau replied.

"Remember Madam Red, we came here today for the `Jack the Ripper' case and to confirm Viscount Druitt as a suspect. There is no time for me to have fun", the boy named Ciel replied.

"and one more thing Sebastian, why do I have to wear this PINK GOWN, isn't there is another way I can disguise myself with?", Ciel added.

"Why of course young master, there is another way, but, if he knows the Earl Ciel Phantomhive came for today ball event, he will be suspicious. Other than that, young master, you had stated before, `I will use any means necessary', isn't right young master", Sebastian replied with his usual smile.

"tch...", Ciel replied and turning his head away from him.

* * *

Ann P.O.V

`oh mannnn', I groaned silently still hiding in the bushes.

`Please..please...I hope no one notice it', I kept my finger cross as I wished that no one heard it. It is a bad idea to yelled out like that..huhuh.

I must calm myself, in this situation it's a 50-50 chance people will notice me. There are a lot of people and I think they will not notice it.

`Yeah that's right..alright now, my mission is to find my pendant back and the first step is to find that old man first', I take a deep breath a few times and slowly lift myself from the bushes while cautiously looking around me. Tucking some of my hair behind my ear to move the hair that blocking my eyes, I tighten my bag around my shoulder and looking around until my gaze caught on something. My eyes literally widen as I saw something or someone coming out from the newly arrive carriage.

`pink...gown...WHAT THE HAT!', I quickly land myself on the ground commando style and move forward to the bushes using my arm. Using the bush as my barrier and a camouflage, I make a hole large enough for me to look through it. I really do love gown, but not pink in colour. But, I got to admit that girl who wears the gown looked good and cute.

`Sofi are you here?..DID YOU SEE THIS!' I called Sofi but I didn't hear any reply. I can feel a presence beside me and as I turn my head to my right I can see Sofi looking through the hole I made. My eyes widen, I let a small squeak before my mouth is clamped by Sofi hands.

`Shh, quiet, they can hear us Ann, remember that creepy butler', Sofi stated silently and looking at Ann anxiously.

`but WHATTHE HATAREYOUHER-', Ann stated frantically and cut off as Sofi hit Ann's head. Ann rubbed her head quietly and pouted.(they are talking inside their head).

`We are a few hundred metres from them Ann, I know that butler can sense us but he can't see us. Right now, don't make any noise and stay still', Sofi tells Ann briefly.

Ann moves her gaze toward the hole and look through it. She can see four people coming out from the carriage, a red-haired woman, a Chinese guy, a girl with pink gown and a man with black butler suit and seemingly wearing glasses. As Ann look closely and noticed their feature which is similarly resembles someone. She holds her chin thinking something deeply.

`What do you mean by **that** creepy butler Sofi?Do you know him and them?', Ann asked Sofi who is still looking at them.

`Did you hit your head somewhere Ann? Look closely, you know them Ann', Sofi told Ann.

`but they..', Ann's eye widen( second time already, I don't know how large Ann eyes will be if she still doing that many times).

"ACKK", Ann screamed suddenly. She lowers her head and closed her mouth tight. Ann looked through the hole again; she can see the man with black butler suit turned his head as his eyes roamed all over the place searching for something.

`OWH SNAP!SOFI!', Ann frantically called Sofi, worried as their hideout might have been found out.

`Calm down Ann, he will not notice us and keep calm, after they enter the mansion we will get out of here, understand?' Sofi turned her head and looked at Ann.

Ann looked at Sofi worriedly. She is afraid that ' the butler' will notice them hiding in the bushes like a stalker. The black suit man stopped searching as the red-haired woman and the Chinese guy starts heading toward the entrance of the mansion. The man took a last glance before walking toward the entrance with the girl with pink gown.

`Ready Ann', Sofi stated looking at Ann.

`let's go', Ann quickly lift herself up and sprint into the deep forest, while Sofi trails behind her, trying to catch up.

* * *

there you go another chp done...it not that long but next chp would be probably long and ann will meet the duo in unexpected way...stay tune for the next one...and review if you think of something you want to review...bye bye...oh thank you really much for reading my story.. :)see ya again my lovely readers~


	9. Chapter 9

Normal pov

"Well just look at this crowd, isn't wonderful...We will have such a good time here", said Madam Red while holding a fan in her hand. She then turns her gaze towards a boy wearing a pink gown.

"Again Madam Red, let me remind you about our reasons on coming to this event. We have no time to have some fun here", the boy with pink gown replied.

Madam Red and the other just look at him. She then lunge herself towards him and glomped him tightly.

"you're just soo cute Ciel!" Madam Red replied still hugging him.

Ciel just look at Madam Red with his cheek blushing with such intense red and try to pull himself out from her excessive hugging.

"Aunt Ann just stop hugging me right now! And again why do I have to wear this ..pink _abomination_ gown...", said Ciel with his cheeks still retains its red colour.

"Oh my...Oh my, it's inappropriate for a lady to yell loudly...Please watch your manner as `a lady', young master..I mean, My lady", Sebastian replied Ciel's question with a large smile on his face. He is standing in front of him wearing a black suit and a glasses perched at his nose.(stylish)

"As you have said it before and I will repeat it again, `I will use any means necessary', isn't it right?" said Sebastian with a smirk creeping to his perfect face.

Ciel just glare at him with his blue eyes hoping that his glare will somehow rip the smirk off his face...hard...

Suddenly, Ciel noticed his black suit butler is looking somewhere else, searching for something. He can see his reddish eyes looking intently towards the other side of the place and frowning deeply as continuously search for something.

"What is it Sebastian? Something **`caught**' your eye?" asked Ciel with a smirk plastering to his face. Sebastian turns his head and look at his _`mistress'_ with a wide smile on his face. He then moves closer to his perfect and smooth face while flexing his arm, brushing Ciel's hair to the side with his white-gloved hands.

"Nothing to worry about my lady and there's nothing that caught my eyes,**_ except you_**...", Sebastian replied moving his hand away from his face and grinning widely.

Ciel's pale white complexion suddenly changes to a reddish pink as his eyes twitching continuously and glaring at the man standing on front of him.

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Oh come on now Ciel, the event will starts sooner, lets' go Mr. Lau", Madam Red called Ciel impatiently.  
Ciel frowned (pouted) and turn his head while heading towards Madam Red.

Sebastian just smiles his usual smile and look at his young master back. His smile falters as his eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously and filled with coldness.

`There is something or someone watching...I can sense it but I cannot see where it is and maybe it's the same person that intrudes the manor the other night. I have to watch out for this, maybe threatening young master' He questioned himself silently as his eyes glowed an eerie pink colour.

He glanced towards the forest for the last time and turns his head, moving silently besides his master.

Ann's pov

I'm running and continue to run but there will be a time my feet will start to threaten me to stop. I can't feel my leg, I cannot feel anything just numb..and a lot of headache swarming inside my head. I keep my head up and cautiously looking in front of me and dodging a lot of trees and incoming branches.

I halted suddenly crouching and holding both of my knees while panting heavily. I can feel my sweat started to run down beside my face and heard leaf rustling beside me. I straighten my back and look behind me.

"Sofi are you alright? They are not following us right?" I asked Sofi who just arrived and looking still without breaking any sweat.

"I'm okay Ann but look at you...tsk..tsk..you need to improve your stamina Ann and you're slacking these days"

I glared at her while wiping my sweat with my hand. I took a deep breath to sooth my ragged breathing and exhale slowly. Sofi look perfectly normal, not sweating a bit and still have a calm composure, of course, she is not feeling tired, she is not a real thing, just an illusion that only a certain people can see her.

Sofi...truthfully she is my familiar, a person that have been with me since I was born and look similarly like me...except for her character...really differ from mine. She can also be known as my guardian, not an angel nor a devil, just a guardian who was always with me. When I first notice her, I was 3 years-old and I asked my mom who is she. My mom said that she is my guardian that will teach me my own inner power and others unknown things to me. Truth to be told, I really do have so much fun with her and learn a lot of things about myself and my own hidden ability.

Again, although Sofi is different from me 360 degree but I feel like she is a part of me. She have been taking care of me and taught me a lot of things since I was little but she suddenly disappeared on my 8th birthday, the same day where my dad had gone missing and so my birthday was filled with a lot of sadness as I see mom worried face and sometimes she locked herself up in her room for a long time. It takes me a lot of time to pull her back to her normal self and until now, we never stopped searching for him. I'm not sad or even worried about my dad, it's because I believe and trust him that he will be okay. I know my dad well...I know...he will be alright.

It's a mystery for me, why did Sofi appear out of nowhere after a few years missing in action. I often wondered if Sofi knew something about my dad disappearance, well she did suddenly vanish after dad gone missing, but I will ask her (interrogate) later.

I look at Sofi with my eyes filled with a lot of question and confusion and now what confuses me more is WHY! AM I IN THE BLACK BUTLER ANIME?!...it doesn't make sense. I doubt Caty words about what she said before _`fanfiction is just a fiction, it is not real_'. I sighed heavily.

Sofi calm facade changes when she noticed I was standing quietly not moving an inch and frowning. I can see her blue eyes clearly, looking at me worriedly and something...something like guilt...why did she feel guilty all of a sudden...does she pity me I doesn't have a good stamina or is it something else..I don't even know..

"Is something the matter Ann? Do you want to rest here for a bit? You look tired", I heard Ann asking me.

"I'm fine Sofi just feeling sore that's all...all the running really makes my leg feeling numb", I replied looking at my leg while rubbing it gently with my hands. I move my gaze and look at Ann, questioning.

"And care to explain why we are in BB anime Sofi? There is no other conclusion to explain this except for my pendant falls here, in this anime, is it right?", I asked her while sitting down on to the ground and glanced at her.

"ermmm...well that is kinda true...*rubbing the back of her head*, sapphire star brought us here, although we accidentally going to the wrong place, but still, we are here"

"And why accidentally the wrong place? You didn't even tell me that sapphire star can bring transport us here, _in this place_", I snapped at her. I can see Sofi started to fluster and gaping her mouth like a fish out from the water.

"Calm down Ann, it's just, I forgot about that...well let me see, Sapphire star can also be a key to transport to other places but to do that you life force must be in stable form and to obtain the stability you have to be at least or older than 17 years old. Your life form is not stable when you are younger and thus can cause a lot of complication and that is why in your younger day it is best to teach you on how to control your inner power and other combination skill of a guardian. It's a complicated procedure because you cannot order sapphire star to bring you to a place you want to go, it only works if you say it with your heart", Sofi explained to me while sitting on a tree stump.

"Say it with my heart?what da?", I lift one my eyebrows and looked at her with my confused face...oh i'm feeling confuse now, what the hat does it means...

"*chuckles* you have done it but you don't even realize it...let me ask you about something...what is the first thing you think about when you prepared yourself to find your lunar pendant?"

Hmmm...What is it I think about...of course I want to find my pendant and...THATS IT!

"Now I understand why mom said that it happen automatically...and _*laughing nervously_*...I think I know why we ended up in the wrong place that time...I have been hoping that I can meet the character from pOt anime...hehe" I look at Sofi nervously while rubbing the back of my head. I never knew about that before, but hey, I had meet them although it's just a brief moment of falling on one of them...literally...cool...

"*sigh*...Well now you had already know the fundamental of how to use sapphire star as a key transporter, now I can teach you the last chapter of your learning textbook"

"Since when we use a textbook"

"Since you never realized you had one" I glared at her, frowning. You are trying to be funny here.

"What is the last chapter then?" I asked her as annoyance spreads all over my face.  
I can see Sofi smiling at me as her face looked radiantly happy. She came closer to me and holds both of my hands.

"You know `what' Ann...The one you have waited for..the one and only last thing you can do now after waiting for several years for it...It is time for your `awaken' " my eyes widen in surprise..it can't be..

"You know what will happen when I do that..You know right"

"I know Ann but right now to make sure everything is in control you must find lunar pendant quickly or else.."

"I will meet that jackass again"

"and I can meet that radish top once more" I heard Sofi saying it so happily.

Does she really want to meet that guy..I mean come on, he is a bad guy, with hard to pronounce name..is it jaecquess or laecquess...naah, I better call him jackass, it's easier...and that radish top referring to his right hand man, long white hair with everlasting dispassionate face(although been tortured by Sofi, still with the same face, don't ask why she's torturing him), perfect face like a model and a striking purple eye colour, and a really long blade he kept it at his back. Well, I don't really remember his name but I think Sofi knew...and if she knew other than his name, I really got to keep him away from her...well now back to the story(I know we are going off course but it is important), my pendant falls here, in Bb anime, I need to find it but first I need to find that old man.

And the question is, how? I mean, we are in kuroshitsuji, and it does not make any sense to me.

"Sofi, how can we find that old man? I need to speak with him and give him mom's lovely _**`regards made with full of love'**_..." I asked Sofi who is still sitting cross leg on a tree stump.

"Well...to find him we must identify the character that fits similarly like him"

"Character that fits the old man and resembles similarly..hmm...I will definitely adore him if he takes the character of one of my favourite character, Ciel, for example but he is too old...what about Sebastian then?"...wait...why...

"Sofi, why is he here?** How did you know about this**?" my eyebrows knitted together as I feel something is suspicious.

"Well...I can sense him here and I got the feeling when you are being transported using that unknown manga, it's him who did that"

Alright that explain a lot but still...something is really missing here.

"And Ann ,no, no...not him..he is to demonic and too perfect to be him..hmm", Sofi holding her chin and thinking deeply. Then, something cross my mind as I realize something and it looks like I'm not the only one who knew about it.

"Undertaker" we both said it at the same time (Sofi do know about bb anime, she is me)

"Well then, since we are in the jack the ripper arc, let us do what we do best.."

"Killing people?" I heard Sofi and glared at her again.

"Find the master and butler duo Sofi and not killing the people...*sigh*..you got to stop saying something disturbing.." I reprimanded her,

"And why we must find them first"

"Because we don't know where the heck his place is... aish...You are so slow Sofi", I told her impatiently.

"Owh...okay then", I face palm myself...she is really something.

"Since they will meet undertaker again on madam red funeral, we will take on the risk, it's the only way", I said to Sofi as she sitting down and lay her back at a tree trunk. I did the same thing as her and sit next to her, craning my neck upwards and looking at the night sky.

Her eyes started to close as she feels the tiredness bringing her down to sleep. An image pops into her mind as she closes her eyes.

`I can see the star are telling me something about a colour...red...an image of a red flower chained by an iron chain as the ragged petals started to falls off...one by one...rain started to fall and it painted the ground, red...blood...too much blood...'

flashback

_"RIZ!talk to me, __**TALK TO ME RIZZ**__!" Ann called his name desperately as he looked unconscious and blood flowing continuously from his forehead._

_Ann holds him in her arms as she continuously shaking his body that was already looked ragged and mangled. Her tears stream down to her face as she called him repeatedly and grits her teeth out of frustration._

_"__**DONT YOU DARE LEFT ME HERE RIZZ!YOU HEAR M**__E!" sobbing sound resonate all around the bloody place and she started scream out of anger._

_"AAAAARGHH...JAECQUESS YOU $^%&*&, YOU *sob* WILL PAY FOR THIS!" she yelled loudly with her sobbing voice, as she cannot content her sadness with all her anger boiling inside her. Her tears still streaming down to her cheek and washed away almost all the dried blood. She then leaned her face closer to Riz and touches his forehead with her cheek._

_"Cry and cry little star...no one will save him now...HAHHAH" said a man with brown bronze hair with mismatch eye colour, right green eye and red left eye._

_He watches her with a sinister gaze as he feels that he is already won his battle with her. Ann lift her head and look upward as she is in sitting position while cradling Riz protectively in her arms._

_Ann smile and started to laugh bitterly, "You can never win, never, not even once", her smile falters as her eyes started to glow an eerie blue colour. A white staffs suddenly materializes in her hands and the intricate cursive pattern on the surface of the staff started to glow a blue light brightly. She brought it in front of her and held it in horizontal position._

_He startled a bit and step backward hesitantly, "w-what are you doing, you are not using that one...it..it's impossible... "_

_"Nothing is impossible..." Ann replied in a low tone as a white circle suddenly appears on his feet.(magic circle in cardcaptor sakura anime, with a star symbol in the middle)._

_"you...arghhh.." his body started to disappear slowly as he stay still, not moving inside the circle. He looked at her with rage filled in his mismatch eyes,_

_"I will find you and if that's the last thing I will do...__**I will kill you**__" and everything become quiet all of a sudden._

_The staffs slip from her hands as she drops her arms tiredly on Riz. She watches him with her soft gaze as her tears started to fall again._

_"Don't worry Riz, big sis will help you out" She said with a dispassionate face._

_End flash back._

"Ann...ANN...WAKE UP" Sofi called her name worriedly as she noticed Ann crying in her sleep. Her eyelid flutters as she started to open her wet eyes.  
She dazed for a while before turn her head and face Sofi worried facade.

"Is it morning already,"-take her glasses off and rubbed her eyes- "huh...it's wet...*sigh* I cry again in my sleep and It is been a while since I dream about that", said Ann while wiping both of her wet cheek with her hands.

"Those dream again Ann? Are you feeling okay? Do you want to rest for a while?" Sofi asked worriedly.  
Ann shakes her head and look at Sofi with a smile plastering at her face.

"Are you kidding me Sofi, today is the big day we are meeting Ciel Phantomhive with his butler, we have to prepare for today right?" Ann asked her as her eyes filled with anticipation.

Sofi sighed and smiled feeling relieved at her action. She patted her head and held out a hand to her. Ann grabbed her hand and pulls herself up while dusting her black coat from leaves and dirt.

The sky started to brighten and covers away all the stars above them, erasing the existence of the moon and it started to vanish slowly as the sun spreads its light to all over the dark corner.

`A brand new day of a sad ending, where all the hope and dreams started to fade away because of your past started to chained you down as you never wanted to move forward. Never underestimate your mentality towards the past that had already gone, you may never know, it's still following you, just right behind you all the time' Ann said silently and watches the sun rises behind the trees.

"Today is the day where Madam Red will be killed by her own butler in disguise...You know Sofi, sometimes I feel like she doesn't deserve to die in the first place..."

"Why is that"- walking beside Ann and stopped suddenly- "but she did kill all those woman and ripped their organ out", Said Sofi looking at Ann questioning.

"But Grell did that entirely using his chainsaw...so technically he is the one who did it...don't ya agree?...Besides, I really admire her strong and happy going character...and she also reminds me of that day", Ann said moving her gaze to her feet.

"don't worry about that Ann, you have taken care of your family since your father went missing and now Riz had already grown up, he will take care of your mom...or is it the other way..." – turn herself in front and dragged her feet, walking slowly- "I don't think anyone,** ANYONE** who would be brave enough to bash your mother out._.She can be the devil itself_" said Sofi as she hugged herself feeling cold of a sudden.

"You are thinking too much Sofi, mom is really nice..._sometimes_..." said Ann as her face started to pale and smiled awkwardly.

* * *

Almost there, just bear with me...this story maybe a lil' bit confusing but I tried to make it as perfect as possible..although its not _*laughing nervously*, _well then just a big thank you to all of you who read my story, **you guyz rocks!** although you never review my story,,*sob*...but anyway thanks you for reading this story of mine..it really make my day...and seriously why didn't you guyz review my story?is my story that bad?is it not good enough or is it just plain boring?*_kneels down* _please tell me the reason, ~why, oh why~...well im still in a good mood these days

Ann: she bought herself a **really expensive bag** that have been given a discount 70%, oh..she is in a really good mood.

hush Ann...well thats all and ta-da preview for the next chp:

_Madam red lunged herself with a knife in her hands, trying to stab him but as she takes a step forward she has been pushed backward and staggers a bit before she move her head up and looked at him with horror. He is a bit far from her and there is no one around to push her back. She watches him with horror and anger filled in her eyes. She lunged herself again and swing the knife forward to stab him but the knife just fly off her hands as something reflect the knife back, just a few inches before the tip of the knife make contact with him._

_"w-what is this thing...what..__**what did you do**__" Madam Red just look at the knife that lies down on the ground while moving her gaze towards Ciel, that is still as stone, not moving. His eyes widen and his lips parted a little, as he looked astonish with the event that occur in front of him. She is pushed backward without anyone pushed her and there is something blocked the knife before it stab him._

_"I..I didn't do anything.." he stammered with his word. He then felt something inside his pocket and slips his hand inside it, taking out a silver necklace with a crescent shape pendant attach to it. His eyes widen as he sees the gem continuously glowing a white light._

_"what is this thing..." he looked at the pendant he holds with a curious and fearful eyes, and unconsciously held the glowing pendant with his hands._

_"Young master, are you alright" asked Sebastian as he look at him worriedly, his eyes widen a bit as he notices the glowing pendant in his hands._

_"Sebastian..what..what is this.." asked Ciel as his eyes still glued to the necklace he hold. A man with red hair suddenly landed right behind Sebastian and his eyes changes from surprise to anger as he notice the glowing pendant in his hand._

_"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT YOU BRAT!" the red-haired man yelled suddenly as he lunged forward with his chainsaw._


	10. Chapter 10

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" said Ciel as his blue eyes filled with rage and dissatisfied while slamming the newspaper on his desk harshly. The news breaks out and informed that there was another prostitute murdered last night during the ball and there is no way Viscount Druitt is responsible for that incident it's because Ciel was with him all time during that night as he trying to sell him for an auction. All the information and assumption they made is obviously wrong, although he have been captured for human slave and trafficking, it is still not enough for him to accept it.

"I'm afraid so, obviously he is not guilty for jack the ripper case, it's impossible for him to kill someone during that night" said Sebastian while pouring a hot tea into a tea cup. He placed the tea cup in front of Ciel and glanced briefly at him.

"So...he is not the one who did it?"Asked Madam Red looking over him with a questioning gaze.

"Hmm...Maybe he hired other people to do that or maybe this killer is a different person", replied Mr. Lau who is looking outside the windows while thinking about something.

"It seems that I have to redo the suspect list back and I assure you young master, we will find the real criminal for this case"

"Hn...This case is really troublesome, one after another had been killed and their organ ripped out in such gruesome way...there is no mercy towards those women...a serial killer" Ciel replied with a monotone voice while sipping his tea. He placed the tea cup back and turns his head to his side, glaring at Sebastian.

"I really want to bash that freak pervert for touching me unnecessarily,"-turn his head in front and shuddering suddenly-"and I don't want to recall back at that time, that freak!" he closed his eyes and rubbing his temples. As he opens his eyes, a sudden realization hit him as he remembered something.

"Sebastian, you told me before about something left by the intruder...What is it?"

"Young master, you still remembers about that..."

"Of course I still remember about it, I'm curious about this person who manage to slips out from **_your radar _**and you stated before, this is no ordinary person"

Ciel glanced at him and smirk playfully...oh, there is no other day he can tease him this greatly. Sebastian just looked at him with his usual irritated smile and slips his hand inside his pocket, taking out a silver necklace with crescent shape pendant attach to it. Ciel's eye immediately glued to the silver necklace and absent-mindedly reaches to grab it.

A smirk suddenly creeps to Sebastian perfect face and he lifts the necklace higher as Ciel tries to reach for it. He glared at him and swipes his hands in front of his face but his hand is captured by none other than his demon butler. He hold Ciel's hand gently and placed the necklace into his open palm,

"My deepest apologies master, I never given this to you when I found it earlier" Sebastian bows down while placing his right hand to his chest.

"What is it Ciel? Whose necklace is it?"Madam Red asked craning her neck to get a better look of that silver necklace. Ciel just look at the necklace, scrutiny every details and material used. His eyebrows knitted together and his eyes filled with curiosity, trying to find a suitable word to describe the necklace he held in his firm and delicate hands.

"Exquisite and fine craftsmanship...this necklace is no ordinary one, it must been belong to a noble. I guessed this necklace was stolen", said Ciel, as he straighten his arm and holding it a little bit higher to see it clearly.

"And this white gem in the middle, what kind of gem is this? I had never seen this kind before..." Ciel's eyes glance briefly towards his butler and looking at him lazily.

"it's a moonstone, young master, a smooth pearl like gem and glows just like the moon...there are legends revolving around the moonstone from where it originated from, it says that moonstone is either pieces of the moon itself or frozen tears that fell from a moon goddess."

"Moon goddess?" Ciel make a weird face and stare at him.

"Yes, young master and that is why this gem is popular among lover because it represent love and fertility", the black clad butler smirk and look at Ciel blushing face as he already grasp the meaning of it.

"Awwwh, you are blushing Ciel, such innocent one", said Madam Red fawning over him.

"..and it also represent the moon mysterious holy power, to hold and give light to misguided soul", he continued.

"Misguided soul...huh" Ciel hold the pendant with his fingers, caressing the gem with his thumbs. Never in his life has he encountered with this type of gem, which has an opposite meaning than his ring. A cursed stone and a blessed stone for love really differ greatly and it makes him irritated but at the same time he desires for something he can never get, love...yes, Elizabeth is his fiancée but he didn't think everything will went smoothly as its suppose to be.

He feels tainted with all the sin he had done and doesn't deserve for something that will burden him greatly. A love that he had for his parent before, had been it ripped away from him. Vengeance and hatred filled inside his heart, soiled his soul with darkness and there is no other way he can turn time back to where it was.

`Troublesome' Ciel stated silently.

Meanwhile ...

A fine morning, birds is singing softly, the sun shine down its soft warm ray, making the dew that perch on a leaf sparkling a spectrum of colour. A blue sky contrast greatly with a clump of white clouds that sways leisurely as the morning winds caress it gently...and oh...a girl wearing a black coat with hood covers her head is running in an incredible speed and unladylike manner, trying to get away from an aggressive looking dog that is tailing her ruthlessly, showing its sharp and dangerous looking teeth.

"AAAARGHHHH...WHAT THE HAT IS THIS...WHY...WHY!"

"OH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!JUST RUN YOU IDIOT!"

"I AM RUNNING YOU MORON! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING RIGHT NOW!"

Ann screaming loudly whiles her legs sprint as fast as she could. Her feet hitting the pavement produce almost no sound as she seems to glide on it. Her hood fluttering in erratic movement as the winds blows against her face, threatens to yank off the hood on top of her head.

"HURRY UP YOU AHO, THAT DOG ALMOST BIT YOUR ASS!"Ann heard Sofi screaming inside her head and echoing in every corner of her mind. She grits her teeth and her eyes narrowed dangerously, thinking of how she will kill Sofi after her morning run with this unlovable dog.

`Grilling or how about roasting in low flame while whipping her ass...naah its too much how about...'

`You think about this thing while running for your life!THINK STRAIGHT WILL YA!'

Sofi snapped at her. Ann face shows anger and dissatisfied, with tiredness complement her morning face, she cannot take it anymore. She sees a large wooden stick and strikes her hand out to grasp it quick and firmly, her feet planting to the ground and twist her body back while holding the wooden stick with both of her hand, swinging it professionally like a baseball player.

THUMP

The wooden stick hit the poor dog...hard...and it goes flying through the sky.

"HOMERUN!" Ann yelled with her hoarse man voice and doing a peace sign while grinning widely.

"Seriously Ann you should have done it earlier, now.." Sofi stopped suddenly as she sees a dark aura surrounding Ann maliciously. Her eyes glinting dangerously at Sofi, giving the signal `DIE'.

"EEEEP!"

`~get back here So~fieee~, we had so much fun~...awwh.."Ann calls for Sofi with a sing song for death voice while grasp the wooden stick tightly and grinning creepily.

`Well that will surely teach her the lesson to be learn, and now..hmm...nice clear blue sky with feather like clouds, its sunny but it will rain tonight..really hard...' Ann stated silently looking up and sighed lightly. She pulled the hood off her head and looking around her curiously.

`Speaking of which...where am I?' Ann rubbed her head in confusion, trying to figure out the place she ended up. She looks at her left and her right, a lot of people wearing the attire during the Victorian era, walking around the area minding their own business.

"They must be the middle class people; clearly their cloth shows everything..."

"umm, miss.."

Ann heard someone near calling for her, she turn her head and saw two adorable children looking at her with their large innocent eyes. A boy and a girl both have light brown hair, a ruffle style hair for the boy, a twin braided hair for the girl and a lovely brown shade colour eyes, both of them have the same eyes. Their face a little bit chubby but a cute and adorable chubby face and the boy is bit taller than the girl, both of them are twins. They wear a ragged looking cloth that almost loses its colour. Ann smile softly and bend to their eye level while hiding the wooden stick away.

"Yes, is something the matter?" Ann asked with a soothing friendly voice.

"Umm..we..we want" the boy look at the girl worriedly and the girl is pushing him gently telling him to go forward.

"What is it?" Ann asked smiling at their action.

"We want to thank you...umm..*_blushing_*that bad dog always chases us and people around...so"-pulling the girl sleeve to move forward- "THANK YOU!", both of them said it at the same time while their chubby cheek redden with intense red. Ann just look at both of them blankly and blink...once..twice..her mouth twitches and she chuckles softly. She lunged forward and glomped both of them.

"You guyz just soo adorable!...",both of them suddenly flusters and flailing their arms. She broke the hug and look at them with a smile.

"What is it? Oh..Did I hug too tight, I'm sorry!" Ann suddenly panicked and bowed her head several times.

Both of them looked worried and flail their arm in front,

"no..its not that...we...miss should not hug us, we are dirty and not the same with ..."the boy looked at his feet frowning while her sister grabbing tightly to his sleeves.

"What is your name, if I may ask", Ann asked softly. He brings his head up and looked at Ann weirdly. Ann looked at him and blinks her eyes several times and realizes something.

"Oh how rude of me, I should introduce myself then, my name is Annalise, nice to meet you and just call me Ann"

"Umm, my name is Harrison and this is my sister Marie, umm...Nice to meet you miss Ann" he introduced himself shyly and her sister beaming with a large smile.

"You have a beautiful name Miss Ann" Marie said scooting closer to her.

"You too Marie, in fact we have the same name, Marie is my middle name, and so it's Annalise Marie", she replied patting Marie head gently. Marie looked at Ann with her big eyes and tilted her head to the side.

"Your hair colour is really weird but those gold hair matches with your brown hair, it's pretty...Can I touch it?" Marie asked with a curiosity in her voice.

"Go ahead, I don't mind" Ann chuckles softly. Her small hand held the strands of her hair gently and caressing it, looking at it with wide eyes.

"it's soo soft and smooth..Look brother isn't lovely?" Marie asked her brother eagerly

"ye-yes Marie we...we should go now, umm...Miss Ann we should go, right now and thank you again", Harrison said looking shyly and his cheek blushing continuously.

"Wait, before you go, do you guyz ever heard of Phantomhive?"

"Oh that Miss Ann, it's a company that made cute bunny dolls right brother?" Marie asked pulling his brother sleeve.

"A'ah...you are right Marie and stop pulling my sleeve...What do you want Marie?" Harrison looked at his sister with worried face. Marie rubbed her tummy and looking anxious all of a sudden.

"I'm hungry brother, I want to eat" she pouted. Ann rummage through her bag and take out a bar of chocolate she kept and tearing the package off before hand it to Marie.

"Sharing is caring...eat it together with your brother..."Ann hand the chocolate to Marie and she grab it hesitantly. Her brother just looked at the chocolate she holds and lifted his head to look at Ann. Ann smiled and pat his head gently.

"This...this is heaven...its soo delicious..."Marie said and little tears formed at corner of her eyes. He munched it slowly and his eyes widen, tears run down to his cheek and he started to sob uncontrollably.

"_*sob*..._th-thank you _*sob*_..you are kind Miss Ann.."Ann started to panic seeing him crying suddenly and she takes out a tissue and wiped his wet face.

"it's okay..It's not a big matter; I have more if you want..."

"NO..we...we are grateful..You don't have to..." Harrison said wiping his eyes with his hands. Ann just can't content her emotion and cry while smiling widely.

`Such crystal clear emotion, children have such pure heart, differ from adult, that have been tainted with this world deception and temptation...a pure essence...both of you don't know how blessed I'm right now...to receive such beautiful essence, to be a part of my soul' Ann place her hand to her heart and close her eyes, her tears runs down to her white pinkish cheek. She opens her light blue eyes and hugged both of them gently.

"Both of you are my saviour, you are my blessing..."both of them just looked at her feeling confuse and wrapped their little arm to her medium sized frame.

After all the emotional drama and crying scene, Ann volunteered herself to walk them home and found out both of them are staying in the orphanage. Their parent died when they are still a baby and being taken care of since that.

Although they have been living in the orphanage since their birth, they never complained or feeling unhappy with it because all of the residence living there are really nice and understanding. Ann also being introduced to the founder of the orphanage, Mrs. Clarissa, she is old considering her age but she has a soft motherly face and being called `mother' by other children there. Ann then bid them good bye and hand them a bunch of other sweets and chocolate to them, such happy face they make when receiving something so small, she knows, there are something that we have that others don't have and we should be grateful of it.(don't be greedy)

She strolled along the pavement while looking at the river besides her and noticed a few people starting to pull their coat close to their body. It's starting to get colder and the sky getting darker every second with the wind started to pick up speed, blowing cold chilling winds towards her. Ann just dragged her feet leisurely, ignoring the cold situation and rolled her eyes when hearing people ranting about the cold weather.

`Sofi are you there'

`I'm here..SORRY ANN!'

`naah...Its okay..I don't mind...**_if I grilled you alive'_**

Sofi appeared in front of Ann and kneeled down, with tears forming in her big eyes...big eyes...since when...oh no...no no...not that **eye**, noOOOO

"Alright...Alright you are forgiven..." Ann replied losing to Sofi begging eyes. Sofi watches Ann with a smile forming at her face.

"They are just innocent children...and both of them are blessing you greatly with their essence...such crystal clear and pure one too...and it almost completed your soul..."

"Almost Sofi...almost..." Ann replied sweeping her gaze towards the grey and gloomy clouds, while sighing lightly. Her hand rummages through her shoulder bag and taking out a hair pin to clip her bags neatly to the side and letting her hair tumbles freely behind her shoulder.

"And now...how are we supposed to find that place?"Ann looked at Sofi, her eyes clearly showing `I don't know where it is, do you know where' sign.

Both of them sighed tiredly, clearly they don't know where the incident happen and now they will running around in circle trying to locate that place with blind eye.

`such troublesome' Ann sighed.

* * *

SKIP...SKIPPING TIME...

* * *

"fuh...it's cold here", Ciel said rubbing his hand together and moving his gaze towards the dark sky. His breath can be seen clearly every time he breathes out warm air to his hands.

"Definitely, young master...your commoner attire seems not thick enough to withstand the cold, you should have wear a thicker one young master", Sebastian glance briefly towards his master while keep his eyes to the surrounding.

"It's my disguise Sebastian and I want to blend in with this place...I should have wear something warm though...it's getting really cold", he replied gazing towards the door of a house in the alleyways.

"it will rain tonight, there is no telling when the rain will fall..."

"Are you sure it's the right place Sebastian, I don't want to be mistaken this time" Ciel cutting through his speech.

"I'm absolutely sure about this Master; I have double checked it myself and according to the list this is the last one"

"Very well then...I'm curious, all those killing maybe have something in common, do you ever wonder about that"

"...its soft "

"Yes they..."-stop and look at Sebastian-"what are you doing with that thing!" Ciel snapped when he sees he is cuddling with a tabby cat in his arm.

"I'm sorry young master I couldn't help myself...it's such a wonderful creature", Sebastian tries to reason out with Ciel almost pouting in response.

"There is no way you can bring that thing and worsen my allergic...I can't stand those feline!" Ciel reprimanded him. Sebastian sighed in defeat and letting the cat go and suddenly a piercing scream echoing through the dark night. Ciel immediately response and his legs sprint quickly to the front door and halted his steps as Sebastian hand covers his eyes.

"DONT LOOK MASTER!"

* * *

Ann is walking briskly, looking around the area to find the correct location of the infamous incident while Sofi is checking every corner of the alleyway while standing on top of the roof.

"Find it Sofi" Ann asked briefly.

"nope ...nope yet...but I heard something just a few second ago"

"You heard it too Sofi...Can you locate it"

"Just wait a minute Ann...Let me see" Sofi narrows her eyes to every corner and searching intently because of the rain starting to pour down heavily...then she sees it...a black suited man with a boy beside him and talking to someone in front of them..

"FOUND IT!"Sofi hop to other roof and jump down gracefully and standing in front of Ann.

"Just around this corner, a few block from this place" excitement can be heard clearly from her voice as she looking forward to see the scene unfold in front of her eyes.

"Someone is excited...and now what will we do when we found them..." Ann asked teasing her. Sofi turn her neck and smile at her.

"Hide and don't be caught by them..." Sofi smiled brightly and can almost light up the dark place. Ann sweat dropped by her statement.

Ann craned her neck upward and watches the dark cloud spatter out its content almost flooding the gutter along the alleyways. Cold humid wind caresses her wet cheek, draining the healthy pink colour from her face making her complexion become paler. She sense something weird and her heart feeling uneasy all of a sudden, something bad is going to happen...she knows it...

She dragged her feet through the wet ground, feeling hesitate on going to that place.

"Don't worry Ann...Prepare yourself up and don't let your guard down, take that out just in case", Ann slips her hand into her pocket and held it with her hand firmly.

"I haven't used this for a long time and I hope there will be some action...not...*_sigh*..._let's go"

"Awwh...don't think this badly, we are _going to have a lot of fun time here..yee haw" _Sofi replied using her fake Texas accent.

"Yeah...a lot of fun" Ann move her gaze lazily and her legs stride even wider each time she takes a step forward, getting away from Sofi who is now ranting illogical thing.

"Oy, wait for me Ann!"

* * *

Dark clouds looming over them and the rain fall onto already wet ground. Tension can be felt creeping to every part of their senses, their gaze met and Ciel blue eyes looking at her questioning and not feeling surprise of this sudden outcome. Madam Red watches him with uncaring eyes, feeling irritated as his gaze glued to her intently.

"Why did you kill all those women Aunt Ann, you are a doctor, how could you do this thing to them" Ciel asked not moving his gaze from her.

She snorted at his sudden query and moves her gaze to her feet.

"You will not understand anything...a brat like you"-look up and taking a knife out-"will never understand a thing", She straighten her back as her sinister gaze fall to Ciel.

"You should never born..You...DIE!"

Madam red lunged herself with a knife in her hands, trying to stab him but as she takes a step forward she has been pushed backward and staggers a bit before she move her head up and looked at him with surprised. He is a bit far from her and there is no one around to push her back. She watches him with horror and anger filled in her eyes. She lunged herself again and swing the knife forward to stab him but the knife just fly off her hands as something reflect the knife back, just a few inches before the tip of the knife make contact with him.

"w-what is this thing...what.._.__**what did you do**_" Madam Red just look at the knife that lies down on the ground while moving her gaze towards Ciel, that is still as stone, not moving. His eyes widen and his lips parted a little, as he looked astonish with the event that occur in front of him. She is pushed backward without anyone pushed her and there is something blocked the knife before it stab him.

"I..I didn't do anything.." he stammered with his word. He then felt something inside his pocket and slips his hand inside it, taking out the silver necklace. His eyes widen as he sees the white gem continuously glowing a white light.

"What is this thing..." he looked at the pendant he holds with curious and fearful eyes, and unconsciously held the glowing pendant with his hands.

"Young master, are you alright" asked Sebastian as he look at him worriedly, his eyes widen a bit as he notices the glowing pendant in his hands.

"Sebastian..what...what is this.." asked Ciel as his eyes still glued to the necklace he hold. A man with red hair suddenly landed right behind Sebastian and his eyes changes from surprise to anger when he notice the glowing pendant in his hand.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT YOU BRAT!" the red-haired man yelled suddenly as he lunged forward with his chainsaw. Sebastian didn't manage to block the chainsaw in time and a splash of red splattering all over the places.

"Ma-..Madam Red.." thats all the word that come out from Ciel's mouth when the chainsaw pierce through her body, staining his pale face with blood. She blocked out his attack with her body and letting it pierce through her. She manages to mumbles a few words before her body touch the wet and cold ground.

_"lo..ve...you..."_ her body tumbles down to the cold ground and her blood seeping out from her lifeless body. Ciel stood unmoving in his spot, his hand limps to his side and still holding on to the necklace firmly. No words come out from his mouth, only silent resounds through the night.

"Awwh...what a shame Madam Red, I thought you were different but you are not...just the same like the other women huh...all those women you killed but couldn't even kill this brat..." the red-haired man said lazily with his chainsaw resting at his shoulder and yanking her red coat roughly.

"Sebastian my orders are still the same!" his stern voice booming through the empty alleyway.

"As you wish, my lord" Sebastian bowed and his hand magically appeared a silver cutlery as his eyes turn pinkish colour.

* * *

Ann pov

"ARGHHHHHHH!"a shrill screaming echoing through the alleyways and a girl wearing a black coat is AGAIN running for her dear life as the previous dog she hit is AGAIN chasing her and Sofi...AGAIN being something useless this time. She gripped her hood and repeatedly pulling it up to her head every time it fell back.

"SHOW ME THE WAY SOFI OR GRILL YOU ALIVE!" she yelled out desperately, her feet skidding through the slippery ground and her eyes wandering around trying to find the right path through the empty ways.

"TURN RIGHT AND THERE ARE PEOPLE THERE, TAKE THAT CHAINSAW AND HIT THAT DARN DOG" I heard Sofi yelling at me

`People and chainsaw...in the middle of the night..wha...' that is really weird.

Without thinking it through, I ran as fast as I can and twist my body, turning right sharply and sprint towards two people, a standing tall man holding a chainsaw and a red-haired person that is lying at his back.

"GET OUT OFF THE WAY!" I yelled out and both of them looking at me blankly. I can feel that dog is still chasing me, barking behind me loudly and without any consideration for asking that chainsaw properly, I snatched it quickly from his gloved hands, holding it with both of my hands and use the flat surface area to hit that dog...hard...and AGAIN it fly over the roof and almost hit a man who suddenly appeared on top of the roof but he manage to dodge it skilfully before it landed on that man face.

"Opss...SORRY!" I yelled out to that man on the roof while resting the chainsaw on my shoulder. It's such a wonderful feeling to hit something and it goes out flying out as a home run, not a ball but a dog...a bad dog...I sighed under my breath feeling relived, I safe myself again this time with the same method...

`Thank you mom for forcing me into that baseball camp last summer' I'm feeling grateful all of a sudden, when I remember my mom force me to join in the baseball camp just because she wanted me to learn how to use a baseball bat properly...and why she ask me to learn the correct way to use that bat, it's up to your imagination...such great memory...now... I should apologise for taking this thing suddenly.

I take the chainsaw off my shoulder and hand it to the tall man who is still standing still beside me and his eyes still glued to me, looking surprise and amuse at the same time. I'm also surprised his neat attire seems ragged up and those blood...man...

"That was a nice hit Miss" I heard a silky, smooth voice flowing to my ears and I was taken aback when I see him smiling to me.

"Umm...okay..I'm sorry for taking this and are you okay? you looked beaten up" I handed him the chainsaw and his gloved hands brushed with mine, coldness and something dark...that's all I feel coming from him and it's weird I think I had seen him somewhere...

And I realized something when I leaned closer and stared at his face closely.

"I'm fine...Miss, is something the matter?" I'm speechless and cannot answer his question; my body is still as a stone. I turn my neck (rotate) in somewhat creepy manner and look at the red-haired person on the ground, I turn my neck again and saw a boy standing beside a body being covered by a coat and is now looking (glare) at me intently.

`Sofi tricked me...' OH...HO...I'm pissed now, how dare she take advantage of my situation and now I'm trapped in the middle...

(Ann inside reaction)

`_*Squeal_*...OMG OMG I'm here, I'm here!Oh goodness...AAAAA'

I must keep my straight face,"SOFII! I WILL FIND AND GRILL YOU ALIVE! YOU HEAR ME!", I yelled out to the sky suddenly, clenching my trembling fist and gritting my teeth.

I turn my head and smile widely to them,

"I'm sorry but I think I have to go now...To find My dearest Sofi.._.__**and grill her alive" **_my eyes darken and I laugh bitterly...

(Sofi :hohoh...you will thank me later Ann)

I take a step forward without any hesitation and walk out just like that ignoring their gaze on me...I'm trying to escape now so hush, just a bit more and then suddenly someone landed in front of me, the same man I see standing on top of the roof just now.

`Okay...I think I had already said sorry before...and he is...UH OH...'

(Ann inside reaction)

`_*squeal_*AAAAAAA!'Calm down, calm down..

He is standing looking stoic and holding a metal pole with a weird clipper at the end whiles his glasses glinting dangerously.

"Oh Will is that you...William..OHHH!...you came to help me", the red-haired person who I identify as Grell lunged towards that stern looking man, but luck is not on his side today, he fell face plant to the ground, and that man, William, stomping his head (ouch), and I can heard his face crushing the stone pavement(ouch).

`uhhh..that's gonna leave a mark and seriously, can't he tone down his voice, it sounded different when watching through the monitor...man, his voice it's really high pitch...ouhhh my ears...'I groaned silently rubbing my sore ears.

"Grell Sutcliff you are here by suspend from your duty until specified time and you have been charged by a few offence" I heard Will monotonous voice and he removed his feet from Grell's face, ohhhh...that's really hurt.

"First, killing people who are not in the die-list" -stomp his head again- " and using your scythe without permission" -hit his head with the metal pole- "also an illegal modifying of your scythe without permission", he grabbed his long hair and throw him side to side.(0.0)

`Oh goodness me, he is mean...but...really a cool mean guy...and I feel sorry for Grell, your beautiful hair is violated by him...Oh Grell', I sighed silently. I see it clearly the scene in front of me, in front of my eyes...if I have my camera now, they will be really jealous, but I can't show them, they must be think I'm crazy or something...*_sighed dreamily_*...so close to me, Oh...and suddenly, I think my fate is betraying me this time, my tabby, she broke the silent in this cold and serious situation by playing my favorite song.

( Sofi : tabby is her beloved Samsung tablet she brought with her)

SONG:I got a boy(girls generation)

_Ayo! Stop! Let me put it down another way_

_[All] I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da gajyeogan  
I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy awesome boy wanjeon banhaenna bwa_

It's a nice song, catchy and modern but, THE HECK THEY WILL UNDERSTAND IT!

`ARGHHH, where is it, where is it, where is IT!' I turn my back and rummage through my bag in quick and inhumane way, I got to stop tabby or they will suspicious of me...ARGHHH...I found it and slide through the screen, touching the switch off column and my face starting to heat up.

`Who the heck set the alarm clock at this time!...oh wait...its**_ me_**..'

I take the time off to study at 3 am in the morning, which is why I always sleep early...I'm such a nerd, but hey...I'm on top of my class you know.

And now, I think I can feel something now...someone is watching me, *GULPS*

`...did they' I did something I will regret, I turn my head and look at them.

My eyes widen.

* * *

Essence: it means the aura that gives off when humans emotions is the highest, in this story, both of the children cried happily when eating the chocolate and feeling thankful to Ann, that is their highest emotion at that time and since they are only a children, their aura can be clearly seen and pure...there are reasons why she collect them and yes the children give it to Ann without they even realize it and it will not harm them in any ways...

Yahoo ...the longest chpter I have ever written, more than 5000 words...and now i feel satisfied after writing this...again I want to thank you for reading my story...I really appreciate you guyz for reading it...you guyz made me happy...thank you again although you guyz never reviewed my stories (its okay), I will continue to write and write and still writing until i can improve my writing...and for you allz out there thank you for reading my story...:)

p.s: if you have anything you want to tell me go ahead but don't use any bad words ok..I'm still learning and I don't want to add any new bad words inside my mind...peace yo!


	11. Chapter 11

`Oh my STAR! They are looking at me...OOOOO, WHAT should I do, what should I do' I stated silently, franticly trying to come up an idea.

"Ahahaha*_rubbing the back of her head*, _it's a nice weather isn't it?...and WOW, it's a full moon today...", I sounded stupid right now and laughing nervously, trying to sooth my nervous system...ok, and they still looking at me and _pfftt_..._hold on Ann...hold yourself Ann..._

I can feel my muscle twitching and I slap my mouth trying to prevent any sound out from my throat...I...cant...take it...

"_pffft..thehe..._hahhahah..Its..HAHA..." I hold my stomach and I fall to my knees, laughing like crazy and hit the stone pavement repeatedly.

(Sofi: let me explain, when Ann is nervous especially when people look at her suspiciously and intently, she tends laugh like that, it's a way on how she tries to release her stress...her body automatically do that every time she is nervous and depressed and people often refer her as a strange one...and oh, I remember there one time when a cute boy confess to her, she laugh at his face so much that he run away crying...and after that she cried so bad because she also likes him a lot and until now she is still single...so sad)

"Ahahaa.._it's haha...I'm sorry..._hahah...okay..okay...I'm okay now", I tried to calm myself, wiping away the tears formed at my eyes...Ahhhh...that's a relief, I have been so stressed out and thanks to them I can release all that heavy burden...but the question is now, what will I explain to them?

"AH...sorry about that, I often do that when I'm nervous or something so, can you stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what" I heard Will replied to me.

"like that...you are glaring...you also, umm...long black hair, stop making that face, it creeps me out", I stated nervously, I can see Sebastian is looking at me with his `you are an amusing human' face, added with his red eyes it really complement it...really creepy...

"...and what are you doing in the middle of the night little girl, it's dangerous out here", I heard Ciel monotonous voice echoing to surrounding while dragging his feet weakly towards Sebastian.

A tick mark appeared at my forehead,

` really now, **little girl**, is he trying to provoke me'

"ahaha, excuse me **little boy**, I'm here for a chore I need to do and I'm not a little girl"

"What chore? Hitting **stray dogs**?"Ciel replied looking smug all of a sudden

`Is he trying to pick a fight with me, ahohoho...he really want to fight me then and I will jus-' my eyes caught a sight of a silver necklace in his hands, a silver crescent shape pendant.

"OH MY STAR! LUNAR!" I called out the name without thinking the consequences and four pair of eyes looking at me curiously.

"Lunar..." Ciel stated looking confused and his eyes suddenly darted down to his hands where he held the necklace.

"_will...oh..that...necklace...lu..nar...", _Grell said with a weak voice and pass out after that with his face planted to the ground hard.

"Lunar, is that so..I'm sorry for not introducing myself...Firstly, I'm William T. Spear from the Shinigami Dispatch department(I don't know from where so I just write it) and sorry for all the troubles that my worker made, I will make sure he will be punished greatly and now straight to the point, where did you find that necklace?" Will asked and his glasses glint under the moonlight looking stern.

"It is not your concern where did I find this necklace and what do you mean by that? This is called lunar?" Ciel hold the necklace higher letting him to see it.

I can see his face changes slightly when Ciel shows the necklace, although his face right now is stoic as a stone, I can see the slight changes in his facade, looking nervous and surprised. They are thinking right now as Ciel eyes locked on to him, trying to find something while Sebastian in the other hands is still making that `face' and looking at me, standing beside Ciel.

"Give me that necklace and I will not harm you in any ways" Will reply in threatening voice and pointing his metal pole with clippers towards Ciel. I was shocked right now, because of **that thing** this story line had already gone astray...he should be saying sorry, give that damn card and walked away with Grell and not threatening Ciel right now, it's all so wrong...AND ITS ALL THAT OLD MAN FAULT!...

"Mr. William, I assure you, my master is not in any way stole that necklace and its evidence I recovered after someone intrudes the manor. My master believes that this necklace will lead us to that wanted person", Sebastian replied to him smoothly without sounded any hesitation...he is such a perfectionist...and what did he mean by someone intrude the manor...oh...did he refer to...Aaaaa...thats right, It's me...I'm the intruder and that strange house with Victorian deco is Ciels' manor huh...talk about fate and I wonder if Sofi knew about this...hmmm...

I put my hand under my chin thinking deeply and startled when I heard someone calling for me.

"You girl, how did you know about this necklace?" Will asked to me rudely since he didn't know my name and now... what I should tell them right now, I mean, if I confess it belongs to me, automatically Ciel will tell his demon butler to catch me in any way or he can just ordered him to kill me...and I'm too young to die...and **_I'm not married yet_**...

`well then, here it goes', I slips my right hand to my pocket while my left hand struggling to open the clasp of my star necklace. I take the star necklace from around my neck and held it in front of me while I slip out my crystal rod silently and held it firm behind me.

`I need to confirm something'

"You are Mr. William right?, then, do you recognize this one" I held my star necklace higher to show it to him. I can see his face clearly as the moonlight shine down its soft, supple light and brighten this gloomy and dark alleyway. His eyes can be clearly seen under his glasses and it filled with surprise as it widen a bit and his lips parted a little trying to say something.

`I understand now, he knew about this...reality had merge with fantasy...this anime is now a reality world to me, not an anime...they knew about this and according to Sofi, in my real world, no one knows about my existence except for non-human (and you know it refers to) and since I had brought myself here, where it's full with a load of supernatural, technically non-human like them can sense and know about me...I'm doomed...'

"No need to say Mr. William, yes, I know, I'm such a great specimen you had ever encountered...quite shocking isn't it?" I replied to him while tilting my head to the side and sway my necklace a bit.

"So it's true then, my guess is right...you are-", Sebastian suddenly cut into our conversation.

"No need to say long black hair man" I cut into his words quickly and his lips curved into a wide smile, turning his eyes into pinkish colour.

"What is the meaning of this! Explain now Sebastian", I heard Ciel demanding voice and he held the necklace tightly.

I held my necklace in front firmly,

"_LUNAR!"_ I called out suddenly breaking the tension between three of them and both of my necklaces respond to my voice and start to glows.

"I'm sorry but its mine", I called out and showing my already attached pendant to them and quickly wears it round my neck. Ciel opens his fist and cried out Sebastian name with an angered voice.

"CATCH HER SEBASTIAN AND THIS IS AN ORDER! "

"Yes...my lord" his eyes started to turn pink and walked towards my direction with a wide smile plastering to his face.

I know this would happen and that is why I had prepared myself with this thing, I wonder if William knew about this too...

"I'm sorry Miss but you will be coming with us", said Sebastian as he walked slowly towards me but he halted his steps when a metal pole suddenly crossed between us.

"I beg your pardon...a demon like you should not be near her, you will taint her and I will not let it happen", I heard Will stoic voice and his glasses glinting dangerously, swinging his metal pole to him and stand in front of me. But luckily, Sebastian managed to dodge the incoming sharp metal clipper and move back a few steps.

`oh well, I don't need to use it this time' I slip the crystal rod back into my pocket, but, I never expected it will be such a bad decision to make.

"You are quite skilful but it's not enough to stop me...you see, when my master orders me something, I will fulfill it..._to the fullest" _his gaze locked to me and the next thing I see is he vanished into thin air.

' in the book of `how bad guys will attack you 101', in this situation when the bad guy suddenly vanish into thin air, it will and will be coming from the back...should I turn my head and look behind me right now...should I...' Stupid me, I turn my head and peered behind me, a smiling red eyes and blackness...

* * *

Sebastian Pov

"CATCH HER SEBASTIAN AND THIS IS AN ORDER! ", I heard my master voice calling out for me to catch that girl. He looked quite upset when the necklace suddenly disappear and ended up in that girl hand. He is angry and disappointed such a hard expression to read.

"Yes...my lord" well then if he wished it, I will fulfil it, nevertheless, I got a chance to see this special kind of person that only existed in legends...it is really amusing...

"I'm sorry Miss, but you will be coming with us" now how to catch something so rare without hurting it...but to get something like that there will be something that will get into your way.

"I beg your pardon... a demon like you should not be near her, you will taint her and I will not let it happen" that glasses man said suddenly and swing his metal clipper towards me, I dodge it just a few inch and it scrapped some of my cloth material...*sigh* I have to do something about that suit..

"You are quite skilful, but not enough to stop me...you see, when my master orders me something I will fulfil it..._to the fullest"_ and I can see her eyes locked on to me.

I sneak quietly behind her back and she turns her head, I cannot see her face clearly because she is wearing a hood that covers her head and some part of her face. She seems surprised.

`well then to reduce the chance of her being hurt, I have to get her to sleep', I manage to tap behind her neck and she suddenly collapse, catching her before she tumble down but something unexpected happen...

Something hard hit my stomach hard and I stagger a few steps back. I see her standing perfectly showing her fist in front.

`She is something interesting' and a wide smile appeared at his face.

* * *

Ann's Pov

`All I see blackness...did he think he can knock me out cold with this...wrong move mister' Her body collapse and he manage to caught her and at that moment Ann elbowed his stomach as hard as she could without restraining herself and he stagger backward holding his stomach.

I brought my fist in front of me and smirking to him

"I'm not some weak girl better remember that long black hair, I will never back down without a fight...like my mom said, if you fight, fight till you see_ blood", _my lips curved into a smile and brought both my arms in front in fighting position.

He straightens his back and smoothens out his ragged cloth, showing her a brief smile.

"You have such interesting mother then, she taught you that? How amusing"

"Well... If you live with her for about...naah, I don't want to tell you, now..."-taking her crystal rod out- "this necklace is mine and to tell you the truth, yes, I'm the one who sneak into your manor but I didn't steal or do any harm..." I explained to them

"Why did you sneak into the manor then?"Ciel asked looking stern.

"Someone set a trap and I suddenly appeared at your place but I manage to get out just a few second before the door closes. That necklace you found is mine and it falls out when I run out"

"It's not an ordinary necklace, am I right?" Ciel stated coming closer to Sebastian.

"Well...if you still have good eyesight and saw what happen just now, I had to say yes...and that is why I can't give this to you boy", I replied back smirking to him.

"Hn...If that's the truth then, can you tell me about something?" Ciel asked looking at his hands.

"What is it?"

"_What are you really?" _he moves his gaze to me showing his evil smile and Sebastian is still making that face, showing the same smile like Ciel.

* * *

Hohoh...that's the newest chp and go on click the next button, there is surprise well not that surprise just a brief chp about Ann and all the things you should know about her.


	12. Ann and me

Aixief: hai beloved readers, today I made a special chp just for introducing my character, as you already know Ann, our beloved heroin

Ann: hello readers...

AIxief: and Sofiann..

Sofi: hai hai...how are ya today I hope you guyz have a great weekends okay and...bla bla bla*rambles*

Aixief:...right, now let me tell you something about Ann, well maybe you all never had the base line on how did she looks like and confusing because I didn't give any explaination how did her mother have an unusual ability and did she have the same ability as her and what kind if ability she had, other than know how to get a good grade...well this chp is dedicated for explain things about her

Ann: Im not a thing Ai...

Aixief: but I created you using my mind...so you are not a thing..dont worry about that..

Ann: fine..hmmph..

Aixief: now, let us start with her background,

Annalise Marie Drezeal

age :2*...(she tell me to keep it a secret)

height :1.49m(that is why Ciel call her a little girl, Ann: I will do something about this..just you wait)

-dark brown hair with streak of golden hair.

-fair skin

parents: mother:Rosalind Christin Rozette

father:William Chris Drezeal

sibling: Rizrea Charmine Drezeal

friends with caty(Althea Katina Adreane)

gama(Galadriel Amaranth Avienner)

jane(Armia Jeane Alexandrea)

she have another father but adopted father who always moving from one place to another(nomad)

she is a little bit childish, looking soft at the outside but rebellious on the inside, not too feminine and have a terrible sense of fashion,rough person but at the same time really soft just like a mother.

Protective of her family since she is the oldest and at the top of her class, laugh uncontrollably when feeling nervous(stresses), she really have no talent in cooking except for doing house chores...

Ann: I hate cooking...

Aixief: you almost burn the house when you put a really generous amount of alcohol onto your cooking and you thought it's just a plain water..

Ann: I never realize its a alcohol and mom never drinks one...except...

Aixief: except you...*grinning

Ann :IM NOT...DONT SAY SUCH THING AI!

Aixief :THEN WHY ARE YELLING AT ME

Ann: YOU ARE YELLING AT ME TOO..

Sofi :FOR GOODNESS SAKE AI TURN THAT THING OFF!

Aixief: happy now?

Sofi&Ann: much better.

Aixief: now I will let Ann take over me and continue telling story about her...*walk away holding bleeding fingers.

Ann: yeah, dont forget to do something about that bleeding fingers...okay then, sorry about that, she is excited when using a brand new knife and accidentally cut her fingers with it, getting excited with because of knife...that is soo her..now, let us continue..Sofi

Sofi : Im ready...and now for the summary of this story this story starts with ann yelling at her brother, riz, for making that crappy prank and she is heading to her friends house for study date and then realize she brought the wrong note in which she brings the black butler manga instead...she went home and find that her house look really different, Strange house with victorian deco, thats what she say but then she become panicked and ran towards the closing doors, then her mother realize she lost her one and only pendant, lunar pendant...she manage to transport herself to the place where it should be and realize she is in the bb anime..

Ann: thats a really simple summary...thanks Sofi, and now i'm in trouble for meeting them, a really cold meeting, thanks to that rain...

Ciel : is that really necessary little girl, afraid of a little rain..

Ann :*pouted* Im not and why the hat are you here, you are not even invited here** little boy..**

Ciel :I came across a bleeding Ai, her fingers bleeding like a river...I told Sebastian to help her..

Ann :...and you didn't even stay with her and let her **ALONE WITH HIM!**!Im going now* standing up fro her chair*

Ciel: just relax little girl she will be fine...

Ann: Im NOT A little GIRL YOU...

Ciel :Im what? *smirking

Ann :...

Sofi : right now Ann is in silent treatment for herself to control her mouth from saying bad words, she never use any bad words since elementary until the end of her high school( she did use like idiot, moron or really clever person(means really stupid), but when she is in her collage days people around her using too advanced words and it stuck into her head, she did tried to find what does it means and It scarred her child like mind and after that she swear to herself never find what does it means and use that words...she is really something..

Ciel :hn, I thought so, she is a little girl, little girl...

Ann :*glares* and you think you are big enough huh c~I~E~L...What is your prove then you are bigger then me...you dont even know how to talk like a real adult..

Ciel :...you are kidding me right *lifts one of his eyebrows*, you &*%$#

Ann:*eyes widen and stand up from her chair*, SEBASTIAN, CIEL IS USING A REALLY BAD WORD!

Sebastian: Young master*smiling widely*

Ciel : YOU!you set me up, Im not using a bad word I just saying &%$#

Sebastian:*smiling*, Young master I think I should reschedule back your learning time and add an extra class for manners.

Ciel :I *&%$#

Sebastian : my, oh my, you have such a potty mouth young master..

Ciel :Im not using bad words this script is *&%$#, WHO DID THIS *%$# ...STOP *%$#, Im not *&%$# .

Sofi :*using her hand covers Ann ears*

Sebastian :*taping ciels mouth and still smiling*

Aixief :hai hai..im back and thanks to him*jutting her thumb to Sebastian*, my finger is already wrapped up nicely...thanks

Sebastian:its my pleasure Miss Ai now I have to bring my master back to the manor for his extra class, excuse me..

Aixief : bye bye...*smiling and started to grin*

Ann : Ai, why are you smiling like that...what did you do...*looking at Ai weirdly.

Aixief :ohh..nothing...

Sofi :Ai...*looking at Ai and grining widely

Aixief : *high-fived Sofi

Ann : did you...Ai...you did...him...*grinning

Aixief :yes Ann...yes I did...thats the fun of being the one who write the story..their reaction is just so amusing..

Ann :yeah...you are writing your own dialogue...

Aixief :...

Sofi :haha, the author is feeling kinda shocked now and that is all for today and stay tune..


	13. Chapter 13

I look at them blankly, blinking a few times,

"Did you realise we are ignoring Mr. William right now? He is sulking...look" I pointed towards William but he is just standing still with his stoic face and his hand still gripping to Grells' hair.

"What...something the matter..."

I rubbed my head and laughing nervously, giving them a crooked, nervous smile.

"What am I...do you **_really want to know_****..." **I replied using my haunting voice trying to get the dramatic feeling out. I smirked creepily at them and my eyes darken as my bang covers my eyes.

"**_I'm your fath-"_**

**_"_**Seriously Ann...that cliché line..." Sofi suddenly cut into my dramatic speech while standing on top of a roof, crossing her arms at her chest and looking down, snickering.

"AWwwh...spoiler...we are just getting to the best part here and really Sofi, I still want to grill you alive after this..." I pouted and look at her feeling irritated. Sofi just sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Don't play around Ann...You should settle this earlier and avoid all this thing.."

"I know, I know...but where is the fun here...right?"

Ciel shows his confused face and glance beside him.

"Sebastian...who is that?" Ciel asked and move his gaze towards the roof.

"Oh...little brat here can see me huh..."Sofi stated smirking to him. I can see clearly, Ciel frowned deeply clenching his fist tightly...AWwwh..cute...

"awwwhh, how cute little boy...you're frowning..." I stated trying to tease this boy to his limit but I don't think he will though. I can see he is still keeping his calm composure and clenching his fist even tighter.

...and without any sudden notice, he cried out Sebastian name, my eyes widen and I leap myself in front avoiding his attack from behind.

"Sebastian..._get her"_

_"of course..as you wish..my lord..."_

_"_woah dude..that's sneaky..." I said while trying to stand up after my sudden leap in front and taking out my crystal rod. I smirked and turned my back, facing Sebastian.

"I really don't want to use this but...Sofi had taunted me several times..._*sigh*..._you better give me my graduating certificate in my learning after this Sofi..." I flicked my hand showing my crystal rod in front of me...well there goes nothing...

I closed my eyes trying to concentrate and because it's been a long time since I use this staff. I take a deep breath and open my eyes.

_...and nothing happen...whaaaa..._

"Oh dear...it looks like I can't use it and I have no idea why..."I stated as my eyes still looking at my hand and moving the crystal rod side to side. I move my gaze and smiling nervously, seeing him taking his slow steps towards me. He is smiling his usual smile while moving his hands to fix his blood stained glove.

"I assure you miss, no one will get hurt if you just follow us obediently...please, I really don't want to use the hard way"

He asked politely and I really can't think of anything right now...I can't use my staff and I'm in a big trouble right now...urghhhh...and he is getting closer to me...eeeeeep

I take a step backward showing both of my hand in front.

"Ookay...please don't come closer I warn you...I...I...I" I began to stammer and my eyes began to sting a bit...all I think about is my mother, my father, and my little brother and why did I have to come here in the first place...it seems so scary right now..I...I don't want to die...

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE ANN, DON'T CRY YOU IDIOT!" Sofi suddenly yelled and leap down from the roof and stand in front of me. She flips her blonde hair to the side and looking smug all of a sudden...blonde hair...isn't she...

"Seriously Ann...Why did you have to cry at this time, can't you stop being so childish..sheesh.."Sofi take her sleeve and wipe my wet cheeks.

"hic...sob..sob...Sofiii~...", I lunged myself towards Sofi and hugged her tightly.

"Alright, alright..I'm here.." she patted my head gently trying to calm me down.

"Sorry about her and Mr. William, I think you can go back to your department and do something about that man, I will take care of everything here..."I heard Sofi firm voice being direct towards him. I pulled my head from Sofi tight hug and look behind her and I turn my head and look at Sofi closely, whispering to her.

"Sofi...what's up with your hair...it's blonde..."

"You got a problem with that Ann...I try to disguise myself here ...and now Ann I want you to do something right now.." Sofi replied and I feel confused right now, what could she want me to do right now...

"What is it?"

".**_.sleep my dear Ann_**", I heard she say with gentle and soft voice and my eyes started to feel heavy all of a sudden. My body feels like water and I lost control of my body movement, my hands limp to my side and I close my eyes...blackness...

* * *

Sofi POV...

"**_sleep my dear Ann_**" I call her name embedded with sleep magic, I have to calm her down or she will be uncontrolled especially with her unrestrained life force that circle around her viciously when her emotion is at its peak and everyone is at risk here.

`seriously Ann, I have told you before you can't use that staff when your emotion is unstable and that is why it doesn't change into white staff...sheesh..'

Her hands limp down to her side and her body slid down but I manage to hold her firmly by her waist, taking her arm and put it around my neck to support her. I glanced to my side, seeing Mr. William stood straight and holding on grells hair roughly.

"Hmm...If you say so, you must be her protector, am I right?"

"Yes..yes I am...so you don't have to worry about her, she is my responsibility not yours" I stated firmly turning my back and facing them.

"alright then, I hope we can see each other again, it's only once in a life time I can meet someone like her and of course you and since you with her, I don't feel any need to protect her from that vermin" he glanced towards the black haired man and turn his back quickly, walking towards the dark corner while dragging Grell by his hair.

"Sheesh, man...too cold, I'm also feeling cold here..brrrr..." I stated sarcastically trying to loosen the heavy atmosphere here...I hate the tension that rises in the air...

"Oy ...if we follow you, can you promise me one thing?" I asked him with a firm voice.

"What is it"

"I want to see Mr. Undertaker and I presume you know who is he, right?" and he seemed surprised with my demand. He turned his head and glance towards the small boy. The small boy look kinda irritated but then he just nodded his head.

"Alright then if you wish that but what is the reason for your demands if I may asked?" the small boy asked while pulling the black coat closer to him as the surrounding temperature dropping quite drastically.

"Oh just saying hello to him and all relative stuff you know..." I replied leisurely and holding to Ann firmly.

"Relative? I didn't know he had a relative...well then, Sebastian, help her we are going back.." the small boy replied back and looking really pale.

"But young master are you alright.."

"I'm alright...just tired that's all" he rubbed his temple and walking away from the bloody scene.

"Miss..." the butler guy asked and I watch him held his arms out.

"Miss Sofi...and oh yes, take her and BE GENTLE OR ELSE..."I warned him and he hold Ann's back and lift her up, holding her bridal style.

* * *

Ciels town house( London)

Sofi PoV...

We arrived at his house or mansion I think...humongous house...sheesh, how many hours will it take to clean this mansion..If it were Ann she will be ecstatic to clean such big house since that is the only skills she had..

And now I'm sitting in front of the fire place, drinking a warm, well made tea and across me is that frowning boy, drinking his tea with so much elegant as a noble would do...he placed the tea cup down and look at me intently.

"So, did you have anything to tell me right now Miss Sofi, and her, the sleeping girl.." he asked with such a cold manner...well its kinda cold here I hope I can jump into those warm looking fire.

"Seriously boy, she is older than you...can you show some respect will ya..sheesh.."I replied while seeping the warm tea. I place the tea cup down and glance to my side seeing the butler guy just entered this room.

"Alright then if you want to know, then let us start with your butler here..._your one hell of a butler_.." I replied smirking to them.

"What do you mean by that, Sebastian.." the boy asked that butler guy and looking confused.

"Well if you must know master, Miss Sofi is a protector, assigned to protect that sleeping girl and that sleeping girl-"

"Its Ann if you must know.." I cut into his sentences and he just smiled briefly.

"Miss Ann is a direct descendant of the star of hope or you can say soulless star and one interesting fact about her that is she can make soul..a perfect human soul..." rude much, **she make a soul**...did he know how hard it is to **make one **, I mean, she is **building a soul** not make a soul...the way he speak like it is that easy to make...

"Ahaha...sorry for the intrusion, but don't you think it's kinda rude to say like that...I mean, it's not easy for her to **make one**, she needs to build it little by little and considering today humans essence is not that good...it is really hard..." I explained to them nonchalantly while stirring the tea using my fingers lazily. I glanced towards their confused face and sighed tiredly.

"Of course you didn't know how she makes it, there are no records about her kind...*sigh*...I will explain to you guyz so listen closely...be thankful that you are the only human and demon who knew about her..." I explained briefly.

"Listen up, star of hope or soulless star **is a star**, thousand and millions of star that you can see everyday up above the night sky and soulless star is referred to the star that live up in the sky without soul...so that's the basic you need to know and the history how did those star become a human is a secret and honestly I didn't know how, I mean I have been created by them.."

"Them? You mean Miss Ann?" I heard that boy speak up.

"Yes and no...but yes..well it's hard to explain about that...there are 4 original soulless star, two of them had disappeared and return back to become those star up above and the other two roam around the earth and helping humans while collecting humans essence to build up their soul...and please don't misunderstood them, collecting essence is differ than collecting soul...collecting soul..emm...refer to the shinigamis..ehem.." I scratch my head and looking nervous.

"Right then...essence means the aura that gives off when humans emotions is the highest either happy, sad, rage, anger and other mixture of emotions in which she collects automatically when she situated near that one person she helped..."

"that's quite surprising...I never knew about that...interesting, then what will she do with the soul she made?" Sebastian asked (since calling him butler is not sounded that good).

"Either she released it to the heaven so that it can go into rebirth process or used it to help **human in need**..." I breath out and pressed the word `human in need'heavily.

"Wait...if she released the soul she made then she have no soul? but you said before, she is human and how did she survived without soul..."Ciel asked and rubbing his chin trying to think about the logic behind the explanation that I gave before.

"Patient boy...and I was just saying, giving the soul she made to the needy human that already lose their soul or in this case have been reap out by those death god...and yes interesting feature about her, to simplify my explanation about that, for example a bottle of wain...imagine the glass bottle is the shell for containing the fragile and flavourful soul or in this case the red wain itself. When the content is full, all of the content will be taken out and the only thing that left is the shell of the soul, although she has no soul, the shell itself is enough for her and one thing that guide her and keep her in line is her heart, that's the important thing or feature for the descendant of the soulless star...and do you want to know what the ancient people call her..." I asked and turned my head towards Sebastian who is now smiling widely. His gaze clearly showing understanding about that topic.

"Guardian..." Sebastian replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

* * *

yeshhhhh...another chp successfully done...read and enjoy all my lovely readers and thank you for following and favourited my story...

aixief: sob..sob...im soo happy...thank you sooo much...

Ann: why did you have to make me cry in the middle of the fight..._it is soo not cool...*cover her face_

Sofi: ahahaha...she made me look cool...cheer up will ya

aixief: ehem...and she will be meeting undertaker next and giving him his most memorable gift...hehe

Sofi: really?gift?but I didn't bring any except for...is it what i think it is, Ai *snickering

Aixief:yap...so be prepare Sofi...you will have a hell lot of fun time..

Ann: HEY WHAT ABOUT ME I WANT FUN TOO!

Aixief: you will be sleeping and oh, meeting with the servant...

Ann: awwh...i dont wanna..

Aixief : bye bye...and stay tune for next chp...


	14. Chapter 14

"Guardian..." Sebastian replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Correcto...and do you know why they call her that?" I notice Sebastian is holding his chin thinking about something.

"I have never known about that and there is not enough information about that...care to tell us Miss Sofi?" Sebastian asked and smiled briefly.

"Well, I don't know whether I should tell you about it but I think I can tell you but...**for one condition**?" I smirked lightly as I had planned something that can help Ann.

"*_sigh*...W_hat is it this time Miss Sofi?"Ciel sighed.

"Well...I want you to give your word to me and promise me that you will not harm Ann in any way and let us stay with you guyz a few days before we decide the suitable time to head back to our home.." I replied back and using my firm voice trying to get his approval.

"Well then, I think I can manage it...Alright, I give you my word about that...and now, could you continue on with that story" Ciell replied back straightforwardly and making his uninterested face.

"Alright then, well as I was just saying, guardian means someone who take care of something and this case she is guarding those two pendant"

"Two pendants? Do you mean by.."

"Yes Ciel, lunar and sapphire star pendant...Both of it is important to her and thus she is assigned to take care of that pendant...*_sigh* _The story behind all of that is complicated and I don't know which should I tell you... But one thing for sure because of that pendant she almost loses someone precious to her and she promised to herself, never gives it to anyone, NO ONE should keep it except her also to keep her promise to her father that she will take care of it..." I explained and glanced towards the fire-place.

"...I feel kinda tired...can we continue this conversation tomorrow perhaps? ..and I want to look after Ann, although she sleeps because of the trick that I used earlier but it doesn't give any guarantee that she will sleep throughout this night...*_sigh*..._Again I had warned her about controlling her emotion but nooo, she just making her own sad scene in the middle of a fight..tch..." I rubbed my temple and sighed again.

"Why is that Miss Sofi? Why must she control her emotion?" Sebastian asked feeling curious about our earlier failed fight scene.

"...if she is just too emotional it will disrupt her life force and making it unstable and thus can inflict damage around her...I still remember when she was 15, she cried too much because of something she did to someone(remember the incident she laugh at a boy who confess to her) and she almost flood the house...it's not her tears that floods the house it's the unknown water that came out of nowhere and spilling all over her house, because of that she's grounded for a month...poor Ann.." I tsked and shrugged my shoulder.

"Is that so..." Sebastian replied to me with a thinking face.

`Better get going...' I stand up and stretch my arms. I dragged my feet towards the door and grabbed the door knob but I halted my hand, turn my head facing them.

"Tomorrow...we are going to meet undertaker...am I right?" I asked suddenly and Ciel making a disturbed face.

"Why are you asking that?"

"Tomorrow is your aunt funerals...I will be waking up early so you don't have to wake me, as for Ann, she will be sleeping for a long time...Good night.." I turn my head and open the door quickly trying to avoid any incoming question from him.

* * *

At the cemetery(after Madam Red funeral)

A blonde girl standing firmly with her face frowned deeply while her right hand formed a tight fist.

"That's my gift I wanted to give to you Mr. Undertaker...Or should I say **Papa **and oh, you should be lucky that I was the one presenting you with this gift, if Christin(Ann's mom) is here and give it to you personally, you might want to dig one more hole for your funeral.." Sofi stated sarcastically while looking down at a man with black robe and whitish silver hair that is now lies at his back on the ground while his arm sprawled to the side. Sofi rubbed her right fist gently and narrowing her eyes.

The man that lies on the ground moves his head and looked at her with questioning gaze and slowly lifts himself up while sitting on the ground Indian-style.

"...so, Annalise is already here.._chuckles..~_oh dear Annalise~..." he stated his last comment with a sing a song voice.

"What is going on here!" Ciel asked with a hint of annoyance and curious can be heard in his voice. He glanced towards Sofi with a glare and turns his head to look at the man that is sitting down on the ground.

"Mr. Undertaker, What in the world are you doing right now and care to explain who is she really is.." Ciel asked feeling suspicious about their relationship in which Sofi had just punch him in the face just a few seconds ago and making him flew a few metres from where she originally situated.

He chuckles and standing up suddenly while brushing his robe from the dirt that stick stubbornly on the surface of his robe. He watches the trio that is standing in front of him and grin widely.

"~oh earl, I never knew you are such nuisance but alright, I will tell you though without any payment...She is my daughter protector, not a human but look like one.." Undertaker stated and covers his face with his abnormally long sleeve.

"Mr. Undertaker, you should have known that I hate people lying to my face and elaborate what you meant by `your daughter..." Ciel asked and hold his cane in front with both of his hand.

"~Oh why, I never tell you this but I have a daughter, the one that is still sleeping inside your manor and you should have known young earl, I was telling you the truth" he stated. Ciel frowned and glance towards his butler.

Sebastian glanced to his master with a slight nod and turned his face in front.

"Take care of her Sofiann Azreane, you should know what is your duty to her" Undertaker stated with a firm and serious voice and turn his back, walking away from the trio.

"Don't be so selfish, I know my duty well Undertaker but you don't, you never will and she is disappointed in you!" she yelled out the last comment and he flinched with her statement and continue to walk away from them.

Sofi sighed and rubbed her temple while shaking her head several times.

"Miss Sofi, what are you hiding from me and I wanted hear the truth" Ciel asked, feeling troubled with the entire scene that happen.

"Well he is Ann's father after all, not a real father though but she did consider him as her father..." Sofi replied with a tired voice.

"It's seems that young master and Miss Sofi looked tired, should we head back to the manor then, young master.." Sebastian asked.

"*_sigh* _Alright...and you do remember about yesterday proposal, Miss Sofi?" Ciel ask glancing towards her. Sofi is making her blank face as she trying to remember something.

"Oh...right, that proposal, geeze such dictionary word and I thought you were proposing to me, opss, my bad.." Sofi shrugged her shoulder and drag her feet towards the carriage.

Ciel sighed and rubbed her forehead lightly while walking behind her with his butler.

* * *

Alright finish and Soo sorry I updating this story a bit late from usual..

Sofi: awwh, you should write something more exciting other than giving him a single punch, le me have him

Aixief: Sofi, really now, you should be grateful that you are still wide awake and look at Ann still sleeping like a log..

Ann: ..zzzzzzzzzzz...

Aixief: see Sofi...

Sofi: yeah...

Aixief: alright, thank you for viewing my story and next story we will highlight Ann, meeting with the servant and creating some problem inside their manor...hehe

Ann: what kind of problem?

Aixief: Ann...you shouldn't be up yet..

Ann:...

Aixief:...

Sofi: alright, stay tune and thank you for reading! and oh if you guyz had any idea or response about `if she should make a pair inside her story' , please, review or pm her..please, with a bundle of chocolate and marshmellow on top?


	15. Chapter 15

**New chap...Sorry for the lateness and read the note below alright..**

**Black butler is not mine in any way...**

**~enjoy~**

* * *

Ann's pov

I dream about someone, a woman to be precise. She is standing alone in a middle of a lush, green field and she is standing while her back facing me. There is nothing I can say about her (I cannot see her face), except for the fact that I was wondering `who is she?'.

I craned my neck a bit to my right and crept closer to her but then, something caught my interest as I avert my eyes down to the dress that she is wearing. I noticed the dress she is wearing resembles the dress that originated from the medieval era. (Use Mr. Google if you want to know)

I can clearly see the veil she is wearing on top of her head with her long sleeve that falls down to her side, flutters softly as the wind blows against her and the white almost silver dress is adorned with an intricate cursive floral pattern, in which you have to look at it closely as the floral pattern seems to blend in with the colour of her dress. But, what really caught my eyes is the fine and delicate embroidery at the hem of her dress and her waistline, royal blue embroidery, that contrast greatly with her white almost silver dress.

I move even closer to her as curiosity getting into my mind system telling me to find out `who is she', `why is she here', or even asking her `what is she really is' but, something is telling me that she looks really familiar as I see her feature, movement and even the sweet fragrance that wafting through the air, giving the sense of familiarity. I brace myself up and take a step forward.

One step I take, move closer to her,

Two steps I take, wondering, what should I called her,

Three steps I take, I halt suddenly as I can hear a voice, faintly calling my name. I looked to my left, then to my right to find whose voice calling for me and as I turned my head in front, my eyes widen and I stumbled a few steps backward. She is now standing in front of me, but I cannot see her face clearly because of the veil she's wearing and I can feel my eyebrows crease as I look at the unknown girl suspiciously.

"Who-...Who are you..." I asked hesitatingly, but, the only reply she gave is a small but melodious chuckle that resonates clearly. She then gestures her hand, giving a signal for me to look up to the sky and as I straightened my neck to look up, the bright blue sky suddenly darken and turn into a beautiful night sky as the star spreads all over the vast dark sky and illuminate my dark surrounding. Then I can hear it clearly, the same voice calling for my name earlier, a voice that rang and shimmered like a bell, floating around me like a musical note. It's her, no doubt about it.

"_Beautiful star, up above the sky, falls off and become a fallen star,_

_As it falls, it vanishes, but still lives inside human wishes and dream,_

_Giving them hope and place, which they can live,"_

`Is she reciting a poem?' I wonder silently as I continue to listen to her closely.

_"To continuously seek human wishes and guide them,_

_Towards their happiness or grieves._

_Human make your choice, reveal your true deepest wishes,_

_ Your wish will bring you forward, in which determine your destiny,_

_Towards heaven or hell...but beware..."_

She suddenly stopped reciting the poem. I frowned (it's a nice poem) and turned my head to face her

"B-..Beware of what?" I asked curiously. She noticed I was looking at her and turned her head to face me. I want to know why the fallen star she mentions, `**still lives inside human wishes and dream**' and `**continuously seek for human wishes and guide them**'...Does `**them**' refer to human and `**it**', the stars?

She chuckles, maybe noticing my already wrinkled forehead in which I tend to do it a lot when I am in `deep thinking mode'.

"_But beware, as your own desire to wish upon the star,_

_As your own wishes, __**might eat you alive**__", _

My eyes widen as her voice suddenly changes its tone from light tinkling sound to a heavy and warning voice. I gulped down my saliva as I know this will not end well, but, maybe I was mistaken. She seems nice, and gentle looking person, except for the face part, I didn't even know how she looks like.

I gather all my courage to ask her something with a weak and almost confident voice I could muster.

"Might eating you alive?How does that possible and...I'm sorry for asking this a bit late, but who are you really?"

The heavy atmospheres suddenly lifted up as she chuckles again and wave her hand in front of her as if she's trying to say `that is not what it meant'. I frowned again, I didn't know what does it mean then the wrinkle at my forehead smoothen as I hear her voice again.

"_Be grateful of your own gift, given to you since your birth,"_

She moves forward and placed her right hand at her left chest.

"_Take care of your heart, as it's the key to your soul." _she continues.

"Take care of my heart; it's the key to my soul..." I recite it suddenly and notice my surrounding changes from a vast field of grass to a white and beautifully decorated ceiling. My eyes gaze continuously towards the ceiling without blinking. I closed my eyes and suddenly, something clicked inside my head and I open my eyes wide.

"Wait...This is not my room and since when I have a queen sized bed..."I said suddenly to one and caressing the smooth bedding carefully with my hands. Using my hands, I carefully lift myself up and notice my surrounding immediately as I see the fancy decoration all around me. The curtains, the walls, that antique vase and...Is that...

"Woah..." I swing my leg to the side and come down from the bed, slowly dragging my legs towards the mirror. My eyes still glued to the mirror and I stopped suddenly as my right hand touch the cool, reflective surface.

"News flash, I my face is a _disaster._..Damn, those black circle..." I said and rubbing the skin underneath my eyes gently. Great, these circles will not disappear until I put something cold on it. Seriously, _what did_ I do last night...Wait...Why _did_ I even bother with this and...Where am I?

`Sofi...'

I called out the name in my head and still not getting any response from her. Heck...Where is she right now, Sofi, please answer my call now.

"Sofi.."

* * *

Dining Room.

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes is currently sitting while enjoying her tea calmly and sitting next to her is the blue eye boy who is thinking deeply and propping his chin using his fist.

"Nothing is better than this..." Sofi thought out loud and sipping her tea with bliss appearing on her face. Suddenly, a choking sound can be heard as Sofi spurt out her tea in front and coughing uncontrollably.

"*_cough*..._Damn it, Ann had already awaken" stand up from her seat, "I must go now, she must be feeling confuse about what happens now..." Sofi said as she started to move away from her chair but a gloved hand suddenly appeared, holding her shoulder and pushed her down to her chair.

"Wha-.."

"Don't worry about Miss Ann, I will take care of her since I have been assigned to watch over her and that is why I prefer Miss Sofi to sit here and accompany young master while having your breakfast...Is that alright, Miss Sofi?" Sebastian asked and gives his usual smile.

"Ouh...hmm, alright but don't try anything funny...I will _**slay you alive **_if you do anything to her_..._Got it!?" Sofi warned him and continue to sip her tea with a displeased face.

"Of course Miss Sofi...I'm contracted to young master and I will follow his order accordingly without breaking any rule he had set up for me.." Sebastian replied and turning his back, walking away from the table and heading to the large doorway.

"There is nothing to be concern of...I still remember the promise I made with you, Miss Sofi, and Sebastian_ will_ and _definitely_ follow my orders..." Ciel monotone voice replied and looking at Sofi intently.

"I hope you are right about that..." said Sofi, giving the same look as he is.

* * *

Ann's pov

"ARghhhh!" I slam the wooden door harshly after I become relatively frustrated as I can't seem to find the right door to get out from this room. I tried to open this `fifth' door only to notice a bathtub inside it.

`damn this room...' wait, I think I have seen this bathroom before, is it the other door?...or is it?...yaaaaaaa...Sofi!

...dining room...

Sofi shudders as she heard Ann calling for her.

`She will grill me alive after this' she cried comically, while Ciel sweat dropped and continue sipping his tea.

"Would you care to continue your story from before? Since you have promise me you will tell the rest about her" Ciel placed his cup on the table and glance towards Sofi.

"Well, if you really eager to know, then...

...

Ann's pov

"These deranged doors...Are you trying to mock me huh, stupid door..." my feet swiftly hit the wooden surface of the door and I growled under my breath while my fingers brushing through my brown hair.

"...and so, my life is a tragedy, Annalise Marie Drezeal, you have such a bad luck with doors. I never knew if my past life has something to do with door..." I sighed and rubbing my head lightly, "then, I have to wait for someone to rescue me, Sofi...or better yet a handsome.."

"..butler.."

"Yeah, a butler..._Butler?"_ I said suddenly and turn my head only to be greeted by a black clad butler that is standing a few metres from me and smiling widely that probably means `amuse'.

"It's seems that you have already awaken, Miss Ann. I shall help you prepare for today.."

"...Wait, wait...How...You knew _my name_?..." I asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable with his knowledge about my name.

He chuckles lightly and walking closer to me. I feel alerted and taking a few step backward.

"Annalise Marie...Beautiful name indeed..." he said and I froze suddenly. Did I told him or did he hear my comment before about my past life with doors?

He stopped in front of me and bowed slightly, "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, the head butler of Phantomhive family" he explained and straighten his back.

"Urmm... Nice to meet _you_?" Ann replies hesitantly and watching him smiling widely.

"I will assist you today Miss Ann with your clothing since your current attire seemed not appropriate.."

"Which part is `un appropriate', I'm only wearing this.." I look down to my `attire' that only consists of my purple, short sleeve shirt with my black jeans.

"_sigh.._I'm terribly sorry but your attire will not suit yourself as a lady, I hope you can understand that Miss Ann..." Sebastian said and shoved a simple blue dress with short sleeve and ruffles around the waistline and the hem of the dress.

I look at the dress with disgust and horror and turned to look at him with `are-you-kidding-me' face. He shoved the dress and I have to accept it willingly...I don't want to mess with him, so, I guess I can do what I most likely do when I'm in this kind of situation...

I look down to my arms, where the blue dress is currently at and notice him lean towards my face...Closer...closer...

`Warning' I froze and watch his face closely, "_You looked beautiful today, Annalise..." _he whisper slowly and pull himself away from me. I watch him, blinking my eyes and tilt my head to the side.

"Umm...Thanks..I guess.." I rubbed my head and smiling weirdly.

"If you need any help, then I guess-"

"No, no, thank you...I can wear it myself and I don't mean to be rude but can you please _get out_.." I smiled brightly and seeing his lips curved into a smirk.

"Of course, my lady.." he bowed and turns towards the door.

"Now...To proceed to my next move.." I fling the dress to the bed and glance towards the window with a cunning smile forming on my face.

"Bye bye dress.."

* * *

"...So, in the end both of the pendants still belong to her although she only guarding those two..." Ciel replied after hearing Sofi explanation.

"Yeah...Kinda..Umm, can I ask you a question?" Sofi asked hesitatingly and glance to him cautiously.

"_sigh..._What is it, Miss Sofi.."

"Did you ask Sebastian to help Ann with her clothing?" Sofi asked and watching the scenery outside the window.

"Yes...I did, her attire seemed not appropriate for a lady. I told him to find a simple dress since you have told me; Miss Ann is not a fan of heavily `decorated dress'...Am I right?" Ciel glance towards Sofi in which her eyes still glued on to the window and her face, filled with curiosity and amusement.

"My god...Ann still harbouring revenge and grudge towards dress..._sigh..._" Sofi replies while rubbing her temple and earn a curious glance from the blue-eyed boy.

"What do you mean?" he asked and turns his head to look outside only to be greeted by a flash of purple and a loud thump outside.

"Is...Is that-"

"Yes, Ciel...Apparently, she's escaping" Sofi stood up abruptly and sprinted towards the door and heading outside where she sees Ann lands in the garden.

* * *

Ciel pov

"My god...Ann still harbouring revenge and grudge towards dress..._sigh..._" Sofi commented and rubbing her temples with dissatisfied spreads through her pale face. What did she meant by that? Ann is harbouring a grudge towards the dress? What did the dress do to her?

"What do you mean?" I turn my head and look outside, a flash of purple and a sound of someone fall down to the ground. Wait...that purple shirt, is that..

"Is...Is that-"

"Yes, Ciel...Apparently, she's escaping" Sofi stood up abruptly and sprint out towards the garden. I feel another headache coming on, urgh, why did I even agree to this..._sigh.._

"Sebastian.." I rubbed my temple and not bother to look at him.

"Yes, young master.." I motion my head towards the windows and he immediately smiled.

"As you wish...My lord.."

* * *

Ann pov

"Oh yeah!"I ran towards the lush, green garden- feeling the soft and grassy ground underneath my feet. I jump and reach for the tree branches. I lift myself upward and land both of my feet on the tree branch.

"Fuh...This place is humongous and really Ciel, heck you are a rich kid.." I ramble to no one as I watch the layout of this place. The green grass as far as your eyes can see, the large mansion in the middle and those beautiful garden that's surprisingly beautiful considering their gardener like to `destroy it' without any prior notice through several accident. Sometimes I feel sorry for him...or Sebastian..naah

I turn to my right only to be greeted by a woman in white dress, running quite fast towards my direction. I narrowed my eyes and see Sofi...Wait, Sofi...

"SOFI!" I wave my arms to her to get her attention and it seems that she notice it.

"ANN!" I heard Sofi screamed my name and the tone she used not a happy-to-see-you but more like you-are-in-trouble...Oh dear, did I do something wrong?...

"Come down right now Annalise Marie, or you will be grounded!" I heard Sofi scold me with her motherly stern voice and I frown(pouted). Really, she is not my mother...

"Not gonna happen Sofi and what the heck, we are in the Ciel mansion...HIS MANSION!" I said desperately. Did she even forget what we talked about before?

..._Flashback.._

_"Remember Sofi, if we ever encountered any of the characters, we must avoid them in any cost" I said to her and glance towards her face._

_"Why? Isn't it fun to interact directly with your favourite anime, since you are crazy and stuff with that Black butler story..." Sofi replied and rolled her eyes._

_"No Sofi, we can't...There is a REAL DEMON and I'm afraid if we went there, reality will combine with fantasy and everything will become a reality...not an anime...Do you understand that Sofi?"_

_"sigh...alright, alright, if you say so..."_

_..._

_"_No Ann, I still remember what you said before and that's why I made a promise with Ciel..."

"What promise?" I asked feeling wary about this.

"Ummm...I will tell you the rest but now...CAN YOU GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Sofi yelled and I wince hearing her voice echoing inside my head (since we can communicate directly inside my head), she just taking the advantage to torture me right now.

"FINE!" I stomped the tree branch not realising that it had already broke and I can feel my body tilt and fall down. My eyes watches the blurry image and I can't seem to close it as I bear myself for the impact and then... I can see it in a split second, blackness...

* * *

**Thaank you everyone for reading and viewing my story,I feel blessed...and thank you again for all of you for reading my story.**

**Aixief: *sitting in the corner looking up***

**Ann: *sigh* she is just depressed lately since the new sem come up..**

**Sofi: Yeah...being thrown 3 big project to her and its only three weeks!**

**Aixief:...**

**Sofi : food development, Independent study(thesis) and business proposal(very thick portfolio), huh...I feel tired just saying that...**

**Ann: hush, she will hear you...**

**Ciel: Did someone say business proposal?**

**Ann: Why is he even here!?* tick mark**

**Ciel: Keep quiet little girl, and where is she?* looking around**

**Sebastian: She's...there..*pointing his finger towards the corner.**

**Ciel: Well then let me teach you about business since-**

**Ann: yeah yeah, whatever Ciel Phantomhive, she's making a business based on food not toys.**

**Ciel: A'ah, did you remember, we did get a royal warrant during the Curry Arc..**

**Ann: Wait...the curry arc...Already ended!**

**Ciel: Yes..Since you sleep almost a week, didn't Sofi tell you that..**

**Sofi: *run..**

**Ann: SOFI! *chasing Sofi.**

**Sebastian: *bow slightly* Thank you for reading Miss Ai's story, she appreciated every each of her reader and hoping that if any of all her lovely reader would drop some thoughtful review for her since she's *glance* quite depressed.**

**Aixief: It's okay, I'm fine, Thank you guys..I will try my hardest writing this story, it's okay if you didn't review or anything, just read and enjoy alright...That's the main purpose I write this story...Be happy and enjoy your life to the fullest, alright! :)**

**Sofi, Ann, Ciel and Sebastian: *Clapping***


End file.
